YingYang
by pikachumomma
Summary: Hadrian is quiet and reserved, Emmett is loud and fun-loving.  Could they be made for each other?
1. Chapter 1

AN – I know people hate facts and explaining in Author Notes but I could think of any way to explain why Rosalie won't be a part of this story without mentioning to only mention of her not being here. I didn't want Rosalie to leave or cheat on him, nor did I want to kill her, so she was never turned. Before you ask about Emmett and how he was turned that will be later on in a different chapter.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett were thankful to see Alice, Edward and Bella safe and sound, even if their sudden entry was shocking and surprising. The four had been sitting in the living room waiting for news on Edward when four people appeared in the middle. Alice was a ball of energy rushing to Jasper. Edward and Bella still clung to each other. Leaving another standing nearby.

Emmett was happy to see his brother and sisters safe. Yes he did think of Bella as a sister. He had been worried when Alice had told Edward that his singer was dead, but in reality just with the shifters. But seeing them reunited made him feel happy but lonely. He was the only one single now in the family. Before it had been him and Edward but well he found Bella. Looking away from the happy couples, he was the first to notice a tall man with short black hair in jeans and red t-shirt. He was as tall as Emmett himself but wasn't as burly. He had a leaner build, but still looked strong. The stranger looked like he was surveying the room, before meeting Emmett's eyes. Something sparked between them, than it was smothered like candle.

It was around that time that Alice was finally done catching up with her mate, and turned to the others.

"So most are probably wondering about mysterious hottie over there?" Alice chirped.

"We are definitely wondering about the mysterious part," Carlisle answered.

"Well he is our baby-sitter/protector," Alice told them.

"Perhaps you should give us the quick and dirty version," Jasper told his wife.

"Right, so Edward went to the Volturi, Bella and I saved him, didn't matter though, since they were going to kill Bella, this hottie over here was observing the Volturi wondering if he should join them, saw how little they appreciated human life, it had only a few hours that he had been there, stepped in front of Edward and took Janes gift without even flinching or appears too. Glares at the Volturi who seemed to shrink within themselves, and without a word grabbed Edward and Bella by the scruff of their necks, tilted his head towards me and stalked out of lair. Went to an abandon shack, told us to hold hands, his first words by the way, and the next thing we know is that we are here."

"Breathe Alice, dear," Esme teased.

"So it seems we owe you a debt of gratitude, my friend," Carlisle stated, "Would also like to here the extended version as in a little bit."

The stranger looked weary and said, "Just let me stay here for abit and we'll be even."

Everyone seemed shocked. Most would demand money or something of the like. Carlisle was the first over his shock and said, "Of course, it is unfortunate that we don't have another room, but our couch is quite comfortable."

"Thank you" the strange said with tilt of head.

Emmett being the bold person that he was walked over to the stranger, seeing the weary glance didn't stop him at all in fact he clasped an arm over the shoulder. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath, this was unknown vampire and dangerous at that, and Emmett was treating him like an old friend.

Which was partially true, to Emmett it felt like he had known the stranger all his life.

"So buddy what is your name? I'm Emmett."

He got an eyebrow raised, "I'm known as Hadrian Evans these days."

"What was your previous name?" Emmett asked curiously.

The air went chilly and the eyebrow flattened and Hadrian said in a flat tone, "I don't know you well enough for that."

Everyone else felt the chill except for Emmett, who placed his in peaceful gesture, saying, "Chill dude, just trying for conversation."

Carlisle feeling the need to resolve the tense atmosphere, said, "May I ask how you happened to appear in our living room?"

The chill went away but the flat tone was still there, "I'm a wizard/vampire hybrid."

"Can I ask what you mean by a hybrid?" Carlisle inquired.

"Most wizards turned vampire lose their magic, I did not," was the explanation they got.

"So wizards are real?" Emmett asked and everyone but Bella seemed like they wanted to smack him.

But Hadrian answered with some warmth in his voice, "Yes. Appearing in the living was proof enough correct?"

Emmett was going to say no but the glares from everyone else made him say, "yeah."

Apparently Hadrian knew what Emmett was going to say before that and had caught the glares directed towards him. Hadrian tore the hem of shirt and held it in one hand, while they waved over it, the torn fabric became a dragon. Well not a real one, before like realistic plushy and, with a flick of his finger the red dragon took flight, twirling and diving chasing imaginary things, before settling on Emmett's shoulder.

Hadrian ran a finger along the torn hem of his shirt and the shirt fixed itself. Emmett was so amused by the dragon that he missed the looks exchanged between his family. Hadrian allowed a small smile when he watched Emmett smile and play with the dragon, before disappearing into the kitchen. When Emmett turned to thank Hadrian, he found that he was gone. Frowning he asked his family where he went but they were all staring at him weirdly. Emmett made his escape to his room with the cool dragon Hadrian made him.

"Alice, Edward perhaps a little more detailed explanation please?" Carlisle asked. While he was happy that Hadrian saved his children's lives, he was also concerned about the Volturi.

"Right, well, we got there just time before Edward tried kill himself," Edward flinched at this, "Bella saved him and we were getting ready to leave when we were stopped and taken in front of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. There was another, Hadrian, standing there, he had been talking to Aro apparently before we came in. Seeing that the Leaders had business, Hadrian stepped back. So Aro began talking to us, asking how you were and if we wanted to join the Volturi, yada yada yada, anyways, Edward opened his mouth since Aro started taking a personal interest in Bella, saying that she had to be turned or killed and Edward refused. Well that pushed Aro a little too far and he bade Jane forward. Apparently that ticked Hadrian off for some reason, since he moved forward when Jane started her gift on Edward, he moved in front and just stood there. Edward was able to move and think again. Hadrian glared and Jane backed down and the glare seemed to intensified as it moved to Aro. Aro must have known something, since he seemed pale and back down. Same with the other two. Then Hadrian looked at us, and like I said before, he grabbed Bella and Edward by their scruffs."

"That actually hurt," Edward added.

"Mine didn't he was actually really careful. I didn't stumble at all," Bella stated.

"Anyways he lead out of the here-" When Alice was interrupted by Bella's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Bella answered the phone.

"Where have you been?" Charlie's voiced boomed over the speaker.

"With Alice," Bella answered, which was the truth just not the whole truth.

"Oh. Did you forget to tell me you were spending the weekend there?" Bella was confused. She could have sworn Jacob would have told on her.

"Yes, I'm sorry Dad," Bella answered meekly.

"It's okay pumpkin, just remember to tell me, okay?"

"Of course Dad. Love you bye!" Bella said trying to end the conversation.

"Bye Bella."

Bella stared at her phone then at Edward then Alice with confusion in her eyes. Edward shook his head.

Alice's eye's glazed over then answered, "It was Hadrian. He talked to your dad. It seems that you might not want to flaunt your relationship with Edward in his face though, he still remembers the horrible breakup."

Bella still confused was grateful to Hadrian. As was Edward.

"Why would he help us like this?" Edward asked.

"That I don't know, and no I don't know how he helped us," Alice answered.

"I think perhaps we should let Edward and Bella catch up, same with Alice and Jasper," Carlisle said.

"Wait, did anyone else notice the interaction between Hadrian and Emmett?" Esme questioned.

"Yeah, Emmett wasn't weary off him at all, his emotions matched those more of seeing an old friend," Jasper stated.

"Hadrian also seemed to indulge Emmett in his touch and question about magic, where as I get the feeling the rest of us would have been ignore," Edward replied.

"Is Emmett even gay?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, he's never been interested someone before." The small family seemed sadden by this. They had never noticed Emmett was always alone. Even Edward had on/off flings with other vampires. He was always happy, though. Perhaps it was time to get to better know their son/broter.

"I'll go talk to him, if you my love will go see if you can find Hadrian?" Carlisle said, making his up the stairs to Emmett's room.

"Of course," and Esme was walking toward the kitchen. The other two couples dispersed as well.

Emmett was laying on his futon watching the dragon fly. He was thinking about his reaction to Hadrian. It really did feel like he was meeting an old friend. He also felt that he could probably push Hadrian beyond his control and not be hurt, where others would suffer. He was also thinking of how Alice was right about how sexy he was. It has been a while since a person had caught his attention.

There was a knock and Emmett called out to come in. Carlisle came through and Emmett didn't notice the thoughtful look as he was still looking at his flying dragon.

"You know, it surprised me that Hadrian could read you so well," Carlisle started.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean most would have taken your answer about magic as truth and let it lie, but while everyone was glaring at you, I was watching Hadrian watch you. He seemed to know the real answer."

"I was kinda surprised he did do that magic for me."

"All of us were, but I get the feeling, he was also chastising us for making you quell your real answer, hence the dragon form."

Thinking about it would make sense. Dragons had tempers and protective. But why would Hadrian be protective over him?

"So, is that all you came up to talk about?" Emmett really hoped it was.

"No. There no subtle way to ask, so I'll be blunt. Are you gay?"

Emmett felt like he was blindsided. Blinking he turned to look at 'father'. His family never cared before and there hasn't been anyone to take a chance on. "Um, yeah."

"Ok."

"ok?"

"Yes, ok. So Hadrian huh?" Carlisle said, trying to joke.

"If this your attempt at humor, please don't," Emmett said with a playful whine showing he wasn't serious.

"If he is the one, we'll support you. All of us will."

"Thanks." He really didn't want to get gushy with his father figure.

"Right, well I'm here if you need to talk."

"Gotcha."

There was an awkward silence and Carlisle stood and said, "Well I got some paperwork for tomorrow."

"Ok. See ya."

And Carlisle left and Emmett let out a human sigh. This ought to be an interesting next couple weeks especially with school starting next week and it is already Wednesday.

Esme was in search of Hadrian. She really didn't know what to say to him, but like she should to reach out to him. He seemed too detached, well unless he was looking at Emmett, then there was some warmth in there. She would bet her flower garden that they were probably mates. Looking in her kitchen, she didn't see Hadrian, so she continued outside, to see him sitting in the middle of the wet grass gazing at the lilies she had just planted. Walking over to him, she carefully sat next to him close enough that it didn't seem like she was being forced, but far enough way to give him space.

"You have a beautiful garden Esme," Hadrian complimented quietly.

Startle, Esme murmured a thank you. She in all honesty thought she would have to be the first to start.

"How did you know I was the one that planted it," She asked curiously.

"It has a mother's feel to it."

Well if that wasn't an odd answer.

"Thank you," Esme said, hoping he would understand that she was thanking him for her children's lives.

"You're welcome," and Esme had a feeling that he did.

"So what are you planning on doing now that you are here for a while?"

"School or job."

"Perhaps you should go to school with the children."

"So I look young enough for high school?" and Esme could see the teasing in his eyes but hear the unasked question of can I be a teenager?

"An older senior, definitely," She answered, and the soft grin made her feel like she accomplished something.

"What would be by alias?" And the playfulness was gone.

"Perhaps Carlisle's cousin? Coming to stay for a year or two?"

"Why would I be coming?"

"Needed a change in scenery, wanting to try a small town for change, parents died," She started listing but trailed off when Hadrian stiffened when she mentioned parents.

"That's not far from the truth is it?" she softly questioned.

"No, that would be the best story though, its close enough to the truth."

Esme's undead heart went out for Hadrian.

"We could go tomorrow and get you registered, then later some school supplies and more clothes."

"Thank you but I don't need any more clothes," Hadrian told her.

"I didn't see you with any bags."

"I'm a wizard, I just shrunk all my belongings, they are in my pocket."

"Oh."

And that was the end of the conservation. The two sat there side by side in silence, till it started to rain and Esme went inside. But Hadrian stayed right where he was staring at the lilies and remembering his own mom. He may not have any memories of her, but he still felt her love.

AN – This is for Alec McDowell, Alec asked for an Emmett and Harry one. Hopefully this will meet the standards. Let me know if you all like it.

Also they will all be in the same year.

Revamped 10/09/2011


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a trying one for Hadrian Evans. No his control of bloodlust wasn't lacking it was the way people kept staring at him. It reminded him of his school days. One would think being over a hundred years, one would get over it. Apparently not. Esme had taken him to the high school registered him. They made the schedule coincide with the others of the group, just in case he needed help. Hadrian snorted at that. If anything the Cullen would need his help. After stopping by the local market for some pens and notebooks, Esme and Hadrian headed home. The moment Esme's modest BMW parked though, Hadrian said thanks and was out the door and in the backyard gazing at the lilies.

He didn't know what made him save those three idiots. Other than the fact that they were just going to be killed and Aro seriously reminded him of Voldemort. Maybe he should work to take out the Volturi. Sigh. Wouldn't his friends laugh at him now? He was still saving people. Sighing he looked up at the sky right as the rain fell onto his face. He once thought that rain had a cleansing quality to it, perhaps if it rains enough here, he will finally be cleansed of his past. Looking back down at the lilies, he sighed once more. Perhaps it was a small miracle that the vampires he saved, their mother planted lilies. It was a few more minutes before another approached him. A discreet sniff and Hadrian knew it was Edward.

"So you are all ready for tomorrow?" He heard Edward ask. He felt the shifting movement from Edward, telling him that Edward was anxious.

Shrugging his shoulders he continued to gazed at the lilies.

"Right, well I would offer you a ride but Alice and I are picking up Bella." Raising an eyebrow, Hadrian glanced at Edward like he was an idiot.

"Yeah, stupid, anyways I wanted to thank you for saving us yesterday. It was pretty stupid thing to do and yeah, I'm boring you. So thank you."

Hadrian looked bored listening to Edward's awkward speech and shrugged his shoulders hoping Edward would leave. His presence is nothing like Esme who was comforting to a point, but Emmett's presence was the best. The short while he had been in Emmett's he had let down his guard and mask enough to tease the man. When Edward finally left, Hadrian was thankful. For an older vampire, he was very teenager-ish. Maybe that was Hadrian's problem. He acted like his age of 115 instead of the 20 year old body.

When another presence was coming his way, Hadrian forced his growl away. They were being nice and letting him stay. Another discreet sniff and his annoyance melted, it was Emmett.

"Hey Rian! You know you are looking like a drowned rat," He knew Emmett was just being friendly but still did he have to short his name?

"It's Hadrian, Emmett."

Hadrian heard a chuckle and Emmett sat beside him.

"I know that, sheesh. But Hadrian is too long and you are always in the rain."

Hadrian gifted Emmett an eye roll.

"So why the lilies? I mean they are pretty and all, but I thought you would be more of rose guy."

"They remind me of my mom."

"Why your mom? Isn't she still alive?"

"Her name was Lily and she hasn't been alive since I was one."

"Oh." Hadrian was pretty sure that the slight twitch and slight movements from Emmett were his way of showing that he was embarrassed.

Ten minutes had passed in relatively comfortable silence, before Emmett started talking again.

"So I know as vampires that we can't catch cold and stuff but shouldn't we head in inside? It's not good for our hair you know?"

An amused smirk made itself know on Hadrian's face as he turned to face Emmett.

"Really? Perhaps that is why my hair is so wild?"

Hadrian's smirk turned to a soft small when he watched Emmett go from shock at his attempted joke to a carefree laugh.

"C'mon, lets go dry ourselves off and maybe I can get you to try one of my videogames?" Emmett asked hopeful as they stood up.

"You can try," Hadrian replied in such a serious tone that it sent Emmett laughing the whole way to the house.

They didn't notice the stares from the other members of household. Nor would they know about the happy smile on a certain mother vampire's face as she watched the two of them interacted with each other.

It took three days of cajoling, teasing, and begging before Hadrian relented and finally took the controller from Emmett.

Hadrian eyed the control with a weariness that Emmett thinks is sort a cute. Hadrian held the control with gentle but firm grip and listened as Emmett explained what buttons did what on the game.

"Ok, so ready to play the game?" Emmett asked as he grabbed his own controller.

"Sure," Hadrian answered.

The next few hours were filled with laughter on Emmett part and silent cursing from Hadrian. Hadrian got the hang of the game but still wasn't near the level Emmett was, but every once in a while he would get a one up that made Emmett laugh.

"Hey Emmett, Hadrian we are going to go hunt. Do you want to join us?" Esme asked coming into the living room.

Emmett didn't even look up from his control as he answered, "Nah, I'm good for awhile."

"Hadrian?"

Hadrian paused the game, much to Emmett's dismay and stood up to face her, "No thank you Esme, like Emmett, I'm good."

"Ok, we'll be back in the morning before school," Esme told them heading to the kitchen where the others were waiting.

Sitting back down, Emmett grumbled, "Goody two shoes."

Hadrian let a small smile show and said, "Just good manners."

"Yeah, yeah, just start the game Rian."

Chuckling, the gaming began and didn't stop till rest of the Cullen came home from hunt. As the returning vampires entered their house, they stopped to stare at the two male vampires standing on the couch with their controls moving in various directions, as if they moved the controller a certain way it would react faster.

Hadrian was the first to see them, and he clammed up and sat down faster than the human eye could blink and was once again playing with the reserve he had been when they left.

Emmett was getting ready to elbow Hadrian since he just got an awesome move, when he noticed Hadrian wasn't standing next to him. Looking down he saw Hadrian composed once more, frowning he looked around and saw his family staring at them.

"Is it that time already?" Emmett questioned.

Alice smiled and nodded.

"Oh, well," Emmett rubbed his neck, "Guess we should go get ready."

Emmett and Hadrian turned off the console and disappeared upstairs.

"So is anyone else shocked by seeing Hadrian so animated?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, even though he was moving, his emotion's calm and content," Jasper said.

"I think its good to see Hadrian let loose," Esme commented.

Carlisle smiled thinking that his theory is confirmed, they are indeed mates. Now only if they could see it for themselves and act on it.

Edward nodded then left to go get his car and Alice and Jasper grabbed their backpacks and headed out the front door to wait for Edward. They were going with him to pick up Bella.

Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other before kissing goodbye as Esme went to her garden and Carlisle to his office for his briefcase.

When Emmett came down the stairs, he noticed Hadrian was already there in a pair of faded jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a brown boots and a black backpack slung over his shoulders.

"Hey Rian, where is everyone?" Slinging his own green backpack over his shoulders.

"They left to go pick up Bella," Hadrian answered him, waiting expectantly.

"Oh. Cool! That means we're taking my jeep!" Emmett cheered and headed for the garage not even waiting to if Hadrian was following.

The drive to school wasn't silent, the radio was going, but even though Hadrian and Emmett didn't talk, it was a comfortable one. When they arrived, Emmett dropped Hadrian off in the front telling to wait for him at the office.

Hadrian just waved a hand and walked to the office ignoring the stares from the other students. Walking into the office, the secretary was humming and recording something.

"Excuse me Mrs. Green I need a print off of my schedule."

Mrs. Green looked up and said, "Hadrian Evans, I got it right here. I still can't believe that printer broke that morning." She handed him his schedule and locker assignment.

"No worries."

With his papers in hand, he stood outside waiting for Emmett like he requested. Unfortunately, that made him stand out to the other students. With wild dark hair, amber green eyes and tall lean body, the girls were oogling him and a few even came up to him.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, are you new here?" A petite girl with brown curly hair ask him.

Lifting an eyebrow as if to say, how dumb are you?

Jessica wasn't even fazed, she continued on, "I can show you to the classrooms if you are lost. I know where they all are. They might be confusing for first couple of days."

Hadrian was getting irritated, with every word Jessica edged closer.

"I can be your first friend here, if you want, I know every one."

Sighing Hadrian stepped away and said, "I'm already waiting for a friend, if you'll excuse me."

He had finally spotted Emmett. Making his way towards with an impassive look on his face.

"Hey Rian!" Emmett called out when Hadrian made his way to him. He glanced around and saw people were staring. Again. Jeesh no life.

"Hello Emmett, care to go to class?" Hadrian asked, wanting to get away from the stares.

"Yeah, whats your first class? Mine's English," Emmett replied. If anything the stares were worse than they were three minutes ago.

"Mine's Government," Hadrian told him, walking briskly to their classes.

"Awesome we are right next door to each other!"

Their conversation ended when they reached their classrooms. With a casual wave they parted and went to their separate classes, unaware of the rumor mill that was working overtime.

By the time it was lunch, there were several rumors about Hadrian from the truth, well the story him and Esme had come up with to Emmett and him being lovers to him being an undercover agent. Worse part was that even though he was associated with the 'Cullens' people still tried to chat him up, worse was when they tried to degraded the Cullens in front of him. Apparently since he only really talked to Emmett everyone thought he hated the rest of Cullens. Hadrian tried to shrug it off, but at lunch Jessica snapped his control.

Emmett's class was on the other side of the campus, so Hadrian was supposed to meet him in the cafeteria. So after his class, Hadrian made his way alone to the meeting point. He had a scowl on his face hoping deter people from approaching him, it mostly worked… except for Jessica. No matter how politely he declined or scowled at her, she wouldn't leave him alone.

She had been trailing behind him chattering the whole way annoying gossip and tidbits about everyone in the school. When she commented on Bella, he started to listen.

"I mean I was her first friend here and when Edward came along, she dumped us. I mean seriously. But being the awesome friend that I am tried to help her when Edward left her. And what did she do? Ignored us."

Hmm maybe he should talk to Bella on how friendship works. Entering the cafeteria he looked around for Emmett.

"I can't believe the Cullens moved back. It was nice having them gone. Especially the tall one. Bella told us he is a nice guy and all but he looks creepy and scary. None of the girls want to talk to him, since they are afraid. I have tried but he just looks at you. Very creepy, like I said. So I know that you live with them but seriously be careful, the tall one might hurt you, but then again you look strong so maybe you'll save us from him," Jessica rattled on batting her eyelashes, unaware of how seriously close to danger she was in as she put an apple and a salad on her tray.

"You know, he is handsome but somehow I get the feeling he used to be a hick before he was adopted by the Cullens. Poor animals."

The tray in Hadrian's hand broke, and a slight breeze was in the air.

"Are you ok?" Jessica asked clueless that she pushed too far.

"No, I'm not." Hadrian answered in a clipped voice.

"Oh! Why don't we go to the nurses office?"

"Let me clarify, I'm not hurt, but I am pissed. Congratulations you have managed to piss me off more than my old school rival," Hadrian sneered, thinking that he would take Draco over this stupid female any day.

"Oh. Did I say something to offend you?" Jessica asked confused.

"Yeah, you insulted someone that I care about. There are very few in this world. So perhaps I should give you a quick history lesson? Hmm? The tall one who you just insulted is currently my best friend. That same best friend has had a long life. One where he was ripped away from his family and thankfully found another. The fact that he can still enjoy life is impressive. Just because he is tall and burly doesn't mean he is sociopath stalking out his prey. And if he doesn't talk to you maybe there is a reason? Like he heard all of the nasty rumors you have probably spread," Hadrian raised his voice for the next part, "Hell, if I hear any rumors about Me, Emmett or the rest of the Cullens included Bella, there will be consequences," lowering his so only Jessica can hear, he whispered, "and I will find out all of your dirty little secrets and I will expose them one by one. So you better stop your friends and warn them as well."

Still holding the broken tray he handed it to the shocked lunch lady with a murmured apology. Hadrian left the silent room for the rain that was pouring down outside, missing the look of awe and happiness on Emmett's face and the respect in the other Cullens' faces.

The chatter picked up and none of the Cullens or Bella was mentioned and Emmett followed Hadrian outside.

Looking around Emmett spotted Hadrian up in a tree, leaning against the trunk, with one leg swinging and the other bent resting against the branch. Walking over to the tree he stood underneath Hadrian and looked up, "Hey Rian, that was quite impressive, that might shut up the hens for awhile."

"I meant what I said, I will find out their dirty secrets and expose them," Hadrian said with such conviction that Emmett didn't doubt him.

Laughing Emmett made his way up to sit next Hadrian, hopefully the branch will hold.

He sat in front of Hadrian as close as he could, causing Hadrian to drop his leg to the other side of the branch. Looking Hadrian in the eye with as serious as he could get Emmett spoke.

"Just because you defended me doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you when we play video games."

Hadrian could see the thankfulness and appreciation in his eyes, but didn't want to do gushy moment, so Hadrian responded in kind, "Better not go easy on me, I got to prove that I can dominate over you," he ended with a wink and as luck would side with Hadrian, the branch broke causing Emmett to fall, pulling Hadrian down with him.

Emmett fell onto his back with Hadrian onto top. Hadrian closed the distance between them and whispered, "In more ways than one." A quick peck to the lips and Hadrian was off to his next class as the bell rung, leaving Emmett laying on the ground trying to catch his unneeded breath, and organize his thoughts.

AN – So what did you think? Also I added a few details to the first chapter.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, it really made my day: BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, dead feather, kathsasuke, jgood27, Haunt of twilight, Alec McDowell, Elfin69, sakumo013, Rainbow2007, Lily887787, namikaze natsumi-hime, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Rugglet, WyrdSmith, leobutler, and pansyandy.


	3. Chapter 3

After that small kiss that Hadrian gifted him, Emmett has been floating on cloud nine, and his family noticed, but they don't know why. They had guesses, but neither of the boys has been talking. Emmett hasn't hadn't told them about the kiss. Of course, he has been a bit clumsier in Hadrian's presence, but otherwise he was still himself. The first week of school passed and it has been by far the most fun. Ever since Hadrian had defended him and told Jessica what would happen, there hasn't been a single murmur or rumor about either of them. The best part though was that everyone was trying to get in Hadrian's good graces and have had taken to giving him space but and being respectful. Emmett had to admit Hadrian could definitely command respect and he dealt with it like someone use to this type of power and respect.

Emmett has been noticing that when it was only them, Hadrian was relaxed and more open. Even though there hasn't been any more kisses but there have had been more casual touches and lingering caresses. Emmett noted that he was the only one Hadrian touches. For instance, Hadrian was had been helping Emmett with their physics assignment, building a trebuchet. When Hadrian would hand him a tool Hadrian would hand it so that their fingers touched, or when he was looking at their plans, Hadrian would lean over him to look as well, mixing their breath and Emmett would feeling the barest pressure against his back. There were other times as well, just quick touches like a bump of the shoulder or the griping of his shoulder for a brief moment. Hadrian would also lean towards him always, when with everyone else he leans away or steps to the side.

Currently though, Hadrian was nowhere near him, he was out scouting the area with Jasper, learning the boundaries and setting up wards, whatever those were. Emmett still didn't really understand all what that Hadrian did, but enjoyed watching it. He thinks Hadrian knows that too, since he has been doing flashier magic. Normally, if Emmett broke something, Hadrian would barely wave his hand and what had been broken was instantly fixed, but lately Hadrian still just barely waves his hand but the pieces will pick themselves of up and dance their way back to being whole again. Anyways, Hadrian is currently out doing some magic since there have has been reports of more attacks in Seattle. Sometimes Emmett wonders if Hadrian had been involved in some type of war.

Edward is getting antsy as well, it's like he knows something. 'Sometimes it would beneficial to have a gift like Edward and Alice' Emmett thought, as he relaxed into his music. While he wasn't a music buff like Edward, he still appreciated having something to occupy his mind. Closing his eyes, Emmett was soon lost in the steady beats of rock and let his mind wander.

Emmett didn't know how long he spaced but he felt something off in his room, he sniffed a little and there wasn't a new smell, he shrugged his shoulders relaxing once again in the music, but the nagging feeling of something watching him wouldn't let him, finally giving in, Emmett opened his eyes, only to be startled by Hadrian who was squatting beside his head by the couch, Emmett was laying on.

"Did you know that you mouth the lyrics to whatever song you are listening too?" Hadrian asked just inches away.

"Umm…no? Most people don't like to watch me. I'm just too hot to handle," Emmett said teasingly.

"Good, I would hate to have to beat them," Hadrian said with a slight smirk.

"Oh yeah? How come?" Emmett asked sort of breathily. Having Hadrian this close was both a daydream come true and torture.

Instead of getting an answer, Hadrian just grinse and kisses kissed Emmett's forehead, the tip of his nose, and lastly a lingering peck on the lips, before standing and walking downstairs. Emmett was pretty sure if he had a heartbeat that it would be beating triple the normal speed.

Hadrian walked his way downstairs after kissing Emmett again with a sly grin and made his way to his usual spot in front of the lilies, thinking about how wonderful Emmett's lips were. Hadrian gave a short laugh when he thought how Mione would shake her head at him, and would tell him she's happy that he's happy. And for once he was actually happy, and enjoying the peaceful life.

A week later he should have known nothing would ever stay peaceful. A few days prior Alice had received a vision of a previous vampire that has had a vendetta against the Cullens coming around to attack Bella. Edward had whisked Bella away the next day. Which was all fine and dandy, except for the fact that three days later the vampire did come around. It was annoying to say the least, he had just settled down to look at the lilies when she tripped his wards, a shrill whistle later and the Cullens where next to him.

"She's here, she just passed over my wards west of here," he told Carlisle when he was next to them.

"Alright, let's see if we can get her," Carlisle stated and gestured for Hadrian to lead to where the wards were triggered. She must have known something was up since she changed tracks. Unfortunately it lead them straight to LaPush territory. Carlisle was able to stop Hadrian and Emmett in time before they crossed the boundaries, but it was too close for comfort for the wolves.

Three of the wolves continued their chase but three stayed back snarling and snapping at Hadrian and Emmett, which in turn put Hadrian in high defensive mode and took a crouching position, that which was just a hair trigger from ripping the wolves to shred, in front Emmett. Emmett was in a defensive crouch as well, same with the rest of the Cullens, and Hadrian let his magic show through and the wolves growled louder but took several steps back.

Carlisle straightened from his pose, still tensed but calmer and said, "We didn't cross the boundaries. It's ok. If one of you could change back, we could explain the situation a bit better. Please, we have a mutual enemy right now, and if we could work together we could hopefully bring her down." When the only response to Carlisle's words by the large wolves that ceased was their growling but looked still looked weary, he figured that was better than nothing. Motioning to for his coven to stand, he continued.

"A while back, the female's mate attempted to kill Bella. We were able to kill him, but now she has a vendetta against Bella. With all of the recent attacks, it would be best if we could cooperate with each other," Carlisle ended with sigh. If he was human, he would close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose.

Carlisle looked back at his children and wife, seeing them standing from their crouches but still tense. Jasper was in front of Alice, and Hadrian was just barely in front Emmett and seeming to be having an internal war and Esme was still firmly behind him. He motion for them to slowly start edging way, while telling the wolves, they knew how to contact him.

When they had finally edged far enough way, Carlisle signaled to run back to their house.

On the quick run home, Emmett thought back to just a few moments ago. The way Hadrian stood in front of him. While yes it was cute, but it also showed the wolves that he was weaker, since he was being protected. Granted when Carlisle motioned for them to stand down, Hadrian moved over slightly but he was still slightly in front. For some reason that just pissed Emmett off. He wasn't weak in fact he is one of the stronger vampires out there. When Emmett saw the house, he made a beeline for his room. He couldn't be in Hadrian's company right now, he was too angry. He felt like Hadrian had insulted him. He saw the red dragon;. He felt like Hadrian had insulted him. Emmett picked up the toy dragon Hadrian had made for him. He had been fine with the little dominance kiss and positions but those had been in private. He shifted the dragon from one hand to another. This action though, this had been out in the open in front of his family and the wolves. Hadrian might as well have picked him and whisked him away like a damn damsel. Fuming Emmett turned and chucked the dragon as hard as he could out the window. He let out a humorless chuckle was made, and Emmett sat down with his head in hands. Why? Why did had Hadrian done that to him? He didn't need protection like that. If anything Hadrian should have been behind him. Hadrian maybe just as tall as him, but he wasn't that big. Damnit. Things were going good, why did Hadrian do that? Another humorless chuckle was sounded. If Hadrian wasn't going to treat him like an equal, than then maybe he just wasn't what he needed.

Outside on the other hand, Hadrian was furious at not only himself, but the wolves and the female. Everything had been fine until the wolves had shown showed up. He wasn't hadn't even been bothered by the wolves at first, Remus was a werewolf and had still loved him when he was turned, but then they just had to snarl and growl and one had tried to nip at Emmett. That first snarl had put him on edge, but that nip had almost been his undoing. No one would harm Emmett, he had already lost enough people do to one crazy ass monster; he wasn't going to lose Emmett to an adolescent wolf who needed potty training. That snarl brought out the protective side that demanded that he take out the threat only after moving Emmett to a safe distance. He had been able to repress it, but he couldn't help standing in front of Emmett. Somewhere back in the deep recesses of his mind, he knew Emmett would be pissed at him, but his safety was more important. When Carlisle bade them to stand down, Hadrian had to fight hard to get his instincts back under control, but he did it. Mostly. He had still felt the need to be a little bit in front. He knew Emmett would be thoroughly pissed when the intensity of the situation wore off, but Hadrian couldn't help himself. When they made the journey home, Hadrian had noticed when Emmett tensed; he knew that Emmett was thinking back to the meeting. When the house came into view, he saw Emmett race off and Hadrian went back to the lilies.

The lilies calmed him, while still pissed at the female, he was no longer angry at the wolves. They were doing what he was doing, protecting what was theirs. He also wasn't as angry with himself, since he saw Emmett as a mate, he was doing what he was supposed to do, but he also knew that his actions had angered said mate. Hearing the sound of glass crashing, Hadrian looked to the house only to see the red dragon he had made for Emmett sail across the sky and into the forest. Forget being angered, he had enraged his mate. Getting to his feet Hadrian casted a mournful glance to the broken window before disappearing into the forest to search for the lost dragon. When it was finally found, it was no longer the red dragon, but a torn piece of fabric hanging off of a thorn. Pain filled Hadrian, thinking of the anger that Emmett must be in feeling for him to throw the dragon. Hadrian fell to ground and stared at the fabric all night.

When the next morning dawned, Hadrian cast cleaning charms on his person and with one final look at the fabric, Hadrian began his trek to the school. He knew that Emmett wouldn't be over his anger and it would probably be best if he was given some more time.

As Hadrian trudged through the parking lot he saw Emmett's jeep and sighed. The students must have sensed something was up, since the normal space they gave him increased and they held their breath, as if he was ticking bomb. When he passed Emmett in the hallways, Emmett didn't even glance at him. Feeling rejected and dejected, Hadrian's face was between a stony mask, one he hasn't needed to wear since meeting Emmett. By lunch time people seemed to have forgotten about the threat he had made previously and Hadrian was hearing rumors flying about Emmett dumping or him dumping Emmett and that Emmett must have cheated on him and or vice versa. Burning with rage, Hadrian quickly found Jessica. Instead of letting the fury control him, he adopted a cold look that had many of the students shutting up and Jessica and her friends paling. Calmly walking over to Jessica's group, he sat down in front of her, causing the girls sitting on that side scooting over.

"I warned you Jessica Stanely," he whispered before raising his voice up a few notches, "So Jessica just how many of the guys have you slept with since you started dating Mike? I know Austin for sure since he was talking to Tyler about it in gym class. Then there's Richard, as well as Anthony. So there's three so far..."

Hadrian noticed how pale Jessica was, and adopted an evil grin, "If I was Mike, I'd dumped your canyon wide hole, but then again maybe Mike should tell you about his longing for Bella still. I overheard him telling Austin that when you straighten your hair he can better pretend that it's Bella he's screwing."

If Jessica was pale before she was downright red now and Mike was pale. Hadrian lowered his voice but it carried across the masses, "Don't Fuck with me. Remember what I said last time, leave myself, the Cullens and Bella out of your gossip ring," Hadrian said with tight fake smile, standing up Hadrian walked out of the silent cafeteria and headed for the office.

When Hadrian left the room, Emmett stared after him. The anger that he had felt for the other vampire, faded a little when Hadrian still stood up for him and carried through with his threat even though Emmett hasn't hadn't even said hello to him. But he was still slightly hurt when Hadrian didn't separate Emmett from the rest of his family like he normally would. Emmett enjoyed the attention he received from Hadrian and now that he was grouped with his family again, Emmett found he didn't like that. Maybe he should actually try to talk with him, instead of just ignoring him and letting his anger fester. Standing up, Emmett went to follow Hadrian, but Hadrian had already left.

AN – So? What did y'all think? Let me know!

Thank you to all of my reviewers you guys kick ass: RogueNya, flamenin, Madame de Coeur, Elfin69, Pegase, Pika-chan, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, kirallie, ladywatertiger, pansyandy, Snape'sPurpleFanta, namikaze natsumi-hime, SuperCoolCow, Rainbow2007, leobutler, xDarklightx, and Lily887787

Also a thank you to Beeming for her help with this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

If people thought Hadrian was hard to find when he was hanging out with Emmett, he was damn near impossible to find now that Hadrian wasn't hanging out with Emmett**,** and the only time people saw him in class was sitting near the door. The Cullens were fairly worried about Hadrian. Esme watches over the lilies hoping to find Hadrian sitting there like usual, but he wasn't. What was worse, was that Alice couldn't see his future, so she had no clue as to where he could be. If that wasn't enough, Edward and Bella had been having spats about the wolves and secrets, just yesterday Bella managed to get to LaPush when they went hunting.

Emmett though, Emmett was the worst off. He wasn't his usual happy self. He hadn't touched his video games in a week and when they went hunting, he settled for a deer. Carlisle noticed Emmett's behavior and later that night when he got off of work, he called Emmett into his office.

When Emmett shuffled his way into the office and sat on the couch, Carlisle started his talk.

"How are you Emmett?" Carlisle asked in his fatherly voice.

"I'm alright," Emmett answered, shrugging.

"I'm surprised you and Hadrian haven't made up," Carlisle stated as he eyed Emmett.

"Well I haven't seen him," Emmett murmured, eyes downcast.

"At all?" Carlisle was a little shock, surely he would have seen him during classes.

"Sparingly in the hallways and no one knows where he disappears for lunch," Emmett explained.

Carlisle was amazed at how well Hadrian was at evading. Was it a learned skill or an instinct skill was another matter though. Carlisle was going to ask Emmett just what happened to make it so blown out of proportion when Emmett started to speak.

"It's my fault," Emmett quietly stated.

"How so?"

"Well the day after the showdown with the wolves, I sort of ignored him."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked with eyebrows furrowed.

"I left early to avoid him, and I didn't acknowledge him in the hallways. Then at lunch I sat with my back turned towards him."

Carlisle sighed. Maybe it isn't a good idea for his children to keep repeating high school.

"I really messed up, Carlisle. I mean even though I was giving him the cold shoulder, he still protected us," Emmett added.

Straightening Carlisle said, "Continue."

"Well in the beginning of the year, a couple of girls were spreading rumors about him and us and Rian put a stop to it. Basically threatening to reveal their secrets. The students believed it for a while and everything was good. Then Hadrian and I weren't talking, well more like I wasn't talking, and the rumors started up again. By lunch time I guess Rian had enough. It was pretty scary at how calm he looked. He walked over to the girl's table and sat down across from her and carried through with his threat. Then before he left, he told them to and I quote, 'Don't Fuck with me. Remember what I said last time, leave myself, the Cullens and Bella out of your gossip ring.' Then he left and I tried to go after him but he was already gone," Emmett finished looking straight at Carlisle.

Carlisle didn't know what to say. He had a feeling that Hadrian was noble and trustworthy, but this helped to cement the feeling. It also confirmed that Hadrian and Emmett were mates. Hadrian was still protecting Emmett even though they were fighting. Carlisle wondered if Emmett knew that they were mates.

"Emmett, what do you feel for Hadrian?" Carlisle asked hands folded on his desk.

"I don't know, I'm usually really happy when he is near and almost ecstatic when he is right by me, but ever since he has practically disappeared, I've felt more lonely and hurt. It feels like he has abandoned me," Emmett answered not meeting Carlisle's eyes.

"Why did you ignore him?" Carlisle questioned.

"I don't know, I was angry at him."

"Why were you angry though?"

"He made me feel at weak in front of the wolves, like he needed to protect me. I don't need protection, I'm one of the strongest out there. If anything I should have been standing in front of him," Emmett answered in a rush.

Carlisle stared at Emmett for a while, trying to think this through. He knew Hadrian being protective of Emmett would cause a stir but he didn't think it would explode into this. Carlisle figured Hadrian already knew Emmett was his mate, and that Hadrian was going by his instinct, which he understood. With Emmett though, he had to imagine Esme trying to guard him. That made him angry, that she would put herself in harm's way, but that's not the angry Emmett was feeling. Emmett was upset because his pride was hurt.

"So aside from your pride being hurt, how did you feel with him protecting you?" Carlisle asked.

"It felt good. He was putting my safety first, that I came first. It felt awesome to be someone's priority."

"Why do you think he was putting your safety first?"

"I might be his mate?"

Carlisle nodded but made a hand gesture telling him he almost had it.

"I am his mate?"

Carlisle nodded and spoke, "Indeed, and from what little I have been able to gather from Jasper, is that Hadrian's emotion sometimes mirrors Jasper's. We all know that Jasper is a war veteran."

"So Hadrian may have been in war?"

"That is what Jasper and I are assuming. You know how protective Jasper is of Alice and they are mated. You and Hadrian on the other aren't mated, so I would imagine that Hadrian to be far more protective of you," Carlisle told Emmett, when he saw the gears turning in Emmett's eyes he added, "You know, when I did a look about when we were dealing with the wolves, I saw a struggle in Hadrian's eyes."

"A struggle?" Emmett asked perplexed.

"Yes, I can only assume, that it was the need to protect you at all cost verses taking you and fleeing, as I was having a similar internal struggle myself."

Emmett sighed and slightly shook his head, "I really need to talk to Rian, but I can't find him."

"I believe he will come back, but it might be harder," Carlisle warned.

"Harder how?"

"Hadrian only opened up to you and to some extent Esme. When he comes back, he will most likely be closed off to you as well."

Emmett rubbed his hands on his face and stood up, "Thanks Carlisle," he said before leaving the room.

After the talk with Carlisle, Emmett felt like an ass for over-reacting. It wasn't that big of a deal and now that he thought about the situation with a calmer mind, he realized that the wolves probably didn't even notice. Plus, he didn't even have his dragon that Hadrian had made for him since he had thrown it out the window in a fit of anger. If he had been human, Emmett would have broken down and cried, since he wasn't, he settled for sitting on the couch with his head in hands wishing Hadrian was with him.

Hadrian on the other hand has been bunking with Bella the past week. While he wasn't best friends with her, not really even a friend, but she reminded him of his best friend Hermione. What he wouldn't give for Hermione and her hugs. So when Edward and Bella returned from Arizona, he sought her out at school, when Edward wasn't near, which happened to be their last class of the day.

"Hey Bella?" Hadrian quietly ask as they worked on their assignments.

"Yeah?" Bella answered slightly shocked. Hadrian never sought her out, he would humor her, but never actively wanted her presence.

"Do you think I could bunk with you for while?"

Bella looked over at Hadrian and saw that he looked completely miserable at best.

"S-Sure, that shouldn't be a problem, we'll have to talk to my dad though," Bella stammered.

Hadrian gifted her with a small smile and turned back to his work.

That night had been slightly awkward when he met Chief Swan, 'call me Charlie'.

Hadrian had been standing next to Bella in the kitchen chopping lettuce and other vegetables when Charlie came home.

"Bells, what smells so good?" Charlie hollered taking off his shoes and jacket,

"Just dinner and we have company," Bella hollered right back.

"Who is it? Someone I know?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen and stopping when he saw Hadrian.

"You're a Cullen," he accused.

"Only partial, Carlisle is like an uncle. I'm Hadrian Evans," Hadrian introduced himself, wiping a hand on his pants to offer it to Charlie.

"Chief Officer Swan, now why are you in my house?" Charlie demanded.

"Well sir, I've had a disagreement with the family and since Bella is the only other person I know I asked if I could stay with you if you agreed of course."

"You don't know anyone else?" Charlie questioned.

"No sir, I'm not a very social person, but Bella reminds me of a friend from back home."

"Why aren't you back at your home?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"My parents died sir, and Carlisle is my only family," Hadrian answered softly.

Charlie melted right then and there. He did something that surprised all of them, he pulled Hadrian into a hug and said, "Call me Charlie or Pa."

Charlie didn't know what prompted him to say the last part but for some reason it felt right.

Hadrian on the other hand was struggling. He wasn't used to contact but Charlie's hug felt like what he had always imagine a father hug would be like. When Charlie let go, Hadrian gave him a tentative smile.

"So Bells, Adrian what's for dinner?" Charlie asked sitting down.

"Lasagna and salad, Dad," Bella answered smiling.

Later that night, when Charlie and Bella were asleep Hadrian was outside with his invisibility cloak setting up wards around the Swan home. He placed wards that blocked any creature from entering that wasn't invited by Charlie or Bella as a warning ward so he would know if anyone not authorize tried entering. He also added some regular theft wards. When he finished with the safety precautions, Hadrian slipped back into the house and sat on the couch and thought back to last night after dinner. _Charlie had gone to watch the game on the t.v. and Hadrian was helping Bella with the dishes._

"_So do you want to tell me why you are bunking with me instead of Emmett?" Bella casually asked washing a fork._

_Hadrian was silent and continued to dry the utensils she dropped into his water._

_Bella may not be very smart considering her own problems, but she knew how to help others. From what she knew about Hadrian, Bella figured she would have to talk fist._

"_I love Edward, I really do, but he infuriates me," Bella started but paused to see if she had Hadrian's attention. She saw him shift and took that as a go ahead._

"_He's so protective that's it annoying, and I'm still angry at how reckless he was, I mean, I know I was reckless as well, but I'm a teenage girl filled with angst, I'm allowed to be. Anyways, when he left, my friend Jacob was able to help me and now that Edward is back, Edward doesn't want me hanging around Jacob. I mean I kind of get the wolves vs. vampire thing, but Jacob is still my friend. I'm going to go visit Jacob when they go hunting. You won't tell will you?" Bella asked when she realized she just told him._

"_I only really speak to Emmett and he is currently angry with me," Hadrian told her, "You won't tell them I'm here with you will you?"_

"_No and Edward can't read my mind, if you are worried about that," Bella answered._

_Hadrian was indecisive, it's been a while he talked to anyone about his problems. Plus there were a couple of things he should explain to Bella._

"_Emmett is angry with me, because we had an encounter with your wolves."_

"_What made him angry?"_

"_Your wolves were snarling and nipping at Emmett and I went and got protective over him," Hadrian told her with a dejected sigh as he dried the last of the dishes._

"_I can see why, he would be angry," Bella said, leaning against the counter._

"_Yeah, I know as well, but it's hard to ignore instinct to protect your mate. Just like with Edward," Hadrian replied._

"_But he just doesn't like Jacob," Bella protested._

"_You are his unclaimed mate, everything is a danger to you. Wolves are more dangerous than humans," Hadrian explained._

"_Jacob and the others wouldn't hurt me," Bella cried._

"_That may be, but their natures are predators. I knew a real werewolf, the nicest man, but when he was a werewolf he was dangerous. I nearly lost my life to him trying to help him."_

_Bella stopped and thought about it, wolves were predators but so are vampires. She learned that first hand._

"_I'm not saying to stop being friends, just realize that you are tormenting Edward each time you go somewhere he cannot follow," Hadrian told seriously._

_Bella was getting uncomfortable. To hear that she was hurting Edward made her cringe, but she wasn't just going to give up her friendship. Speaking of friendship._

"_Why don't you talk to Emmett?" Bella asked curiously._

"_He's ignoring me and I won't force myself on him," Hadrian explained._

"_I could talk to him if you want," Bella offered._

"_No, he needs to seek me out and I doubt that he will," Hadrian told her softly._

_Bella felt for him, Hadrian loved Emmett whether he admitted it or not. Bella walked over and gave him a hug. She felt him stiffen and she wondered why he was uncomfortable with touch._

"_It'll work out," Bella told him. Stepping back Bella said good night._

_Hadrian smiled, Bella may not have the intelligence that Mione had, but her hugs felt the same. Maybe he could open up more to Bella._

When morning dawned, Hadrian pretended to be asleep when Charlie came down for work. He heard some rustling around in the kitchen, then footsteps and the front door closing. Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling waiting for Bella to come down.

For the next three days, he was able to avoid the Cullens, especially Emmett. Hadrian was still worried that Emmett was angry with him, so he avoided looking at Emmett, he didn't want to see the anger and rejection there. If only Hadrian had looked and saw how miserable Emmett appeared.

It was events on the fourth day that would cause Hadrian and Emmett to finally talk to each.

It was the day after Bella had escaped down to LaPush like she said she would when he felt the wards being triggered around the Swan's house. It was during fourth period when it happen and it also happened to the class he shared with Edward. Hadrian lowered his mental shields and startled Edward.

'Edward,' Hadrian thought quietly. He saw the shock on Edward's face as well discreetly turned to him and gave a slight nod.

'I need to leave, cover for me?' Hadrian saw Edward frown and indecision before a nod.

Hadrian brought his shields back up and hunched over and started to tremble before running out of the class with his hand over his mouth and stomach.

He could hear Edward explaining that Hadrian hadn't been feeling well lately. Then Hadrian was gone. Apparating into Bella's house just in time for Hadrian to see an unknown vampire trying to break through the wards. Hadrian snarled. Opening the back door, Hadrian rushed the vampire. When he collided with the vampire, Hadrian sniffed the vampire and noticed that the vampire smelled faintly of Victoria the previous vampire they had chased away. Snarling even more, Hadrian stood and was readying for another attack, when the vampire charged, brute strength knocking Hadrian flat on his back and bit into his arm. Hadrian was pissed and felt his magic leaping to his aid. With the added strength from his magic, Hadrian ripped the biting vampire off his arm and threw him into a tree before following him. Slamming into the vampire once more, Hadrian landed on top of the vampire and tore into him, ripping limbs apart and tearing out the heart. Holding the heart in his hand, Hadrian looked down at the morbid sight of the dead heart in his hand dripping blood. Whispering fyrefiend, Hadrain burned the body and the blood as well as the shriveled heart in his hand. When there was no evidence left of the vampire, Hadrian relinquished the fire and focused on calming his raging emotions. Hadrian was unaware of the several sets of eyes, a few were vampires and a few were wolves.

Emmett had been looking out the open door wishing he could see Hadrian again, he wanted to patch their relationship. He knew they were both at fault, but he should have just talked to Hadrian. Sighing morosely, Emmett was about to give up on ever being able to talk to Hadrian again when, he saw Hadrian rushing out of his own classroom. Frowning, Emmett asked to be excused. When he made it to the hallway he saw Hadrian disappearing, frowning even more when Edward came to a stop beside and Alice and Jasper came up to them.

"Hurry we need to get to Bella's house!" Alice told them and they were off, rushing through the schools to the woods and running to Bella's house.

When the four vampires arrived, they stood in shock and horror as the vampire leapt on to Hadrian and bite him. Jasper winced, he knew all too well the burn that came with the bite. When Emmett and Jasper moved to help, a breeze pick up and they felt the air thicken, and Hadrian pushed the vampire off of him and into a tree. Their mouths dropped open. They had recognized the vampire as a newborn from it wild attacks. This was the turning point of the fight as Hadrian leapt on to the vampire ripped the flailing limbs apart, when Hadrian's hand came up with the vampire's heart, the vampires respect for Hadrian rose several notches. That respect turned to astonishment and understanding for Emmett when Hadrian stood a wild fire appeared but seemed to be under Hadrian's control as it burned every mangled piece of the vampire as well as the heart in Hadrian's hand without burning him. They watched as Hadrian stood watching the flame as it died out, features schooled to cold and detached with a rigid waiting for the body to come back to life.

As he watched the power that rolled off of Rian, Emmett understood a little better that Rian was a warrior, and Emmett knew that warriors protect what they cherish and love with everything they have, sacrificing themselves if needed.

The fire died out and Emmett couldn't stop himself. He has been wanting to see Hadrian for the past few days, no not wanting, needing to see Hadrian. Since his talk with Carlisle, Emmett has been distraught with worry that if he didn't fix their fight, that he would lose the one thing that could make him happy, that his brash anger and pride could destroy the beginning of their relationship. The anger he had for Hadrian had turned to sorrow, each time Hadrian would pass by him as if he was nothing. The worst part was that it was his fault, instead of confronting Hadrian, he had let it fester and he had lost his friend and mate. But there is always hope and there is always a new day.

With this hope on his mind, Emmett sprinted towards Hadrian and all but fell on him, as he wrapped his arms around Hadrian's neck, hugging him tight. Then Hadrian stiffen under Emmett's touch, Emmett felt like he had been slapped but considering that he wasn't pushed away or charred, Emmett's hope burned brighter. Emmett went to tell him that he was sorry, that he didn't mean to push him away, that he missed him, but mostly that he was sorry, but the only thing that came out was what sounded like a choked sob and Hadrian must have understood because he was hugging Emmett back with all of his strength, whispering, "It's alright, I forgive you, it'll be okay," over and over as Emmett's body was racked with dry sobs and his head buried into Hadrian's neck.

As Emmett started to calm down as the pent up emotions had made themselves know, Hadrian had never once loosened his hold nor ended his mantra. When Hadrian felt Emmett relax and no longer trembling, he brought Emmett's face from his shoulder to meet his eyes. Staring into the Emmett's amber eyes, he saw sorrow, hope, dejection and love swirling in Emmett's irises. Not wanting to wait, and wanting to erase the dejection and some of the sorrow, Hadrian brought their lips together. It wasn't an all passionate and fiery kiss but it wasn't just gentle. It was more like he was claiming Emmett as his own. The way his mouth slanted over Emmett's showing possessiveness. Emmett was pliant beneath and responding to the possessive kiss with eagerness, hoping that all was not lost and they could begin again.

AN – SO what did y'all think? Good? And don't worry, they are still going to talk but that's next chapter ;)

My reviewers kick ass! Thank you: sakumo013, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Elfin69, WyrdSmith, Lyall of the Rose, xDarklightx, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, flamenin, Scribitur Ad Narrandum, Pegase, namikaze natsumi-hime, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, leobutler, pansyandy, and RogueNya

A big thank you to Beeming for helping me with this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

As Harry became aware of his surrounding, he noticed vampires and wolves were staring like they had never seen action like this before. Growling, his eyes snapped towards Edward and growled out, "Where's Bella?"

Edward paled and immediately took off heading back to school. Alice and Jasper just slowly backed away and disappeared too.

Releasing Emmett and grabbing his hand, Hadrian and Emmett turned to face the wolves, well it was more Hadrian turned and tugged bringing Emmett to where he was and beside him, to show the wolves they were a united front.

"If you can't even show yourselves after witnessing me, a vampire with the Cullens, destroying a rogue vampire, that is supposedly your job, then you don't deserve the title of Protector. Maybe you should change your forms to that of an ostrich and stick your heads in the ground, and let us handle the protection of Forks?" Hadrian taunted, growling.

His emotions were running wild, he was still coming off of the battle rage and having his mate in his arms, Hadrian couldn't settle on anger or happiness, anger that the wolves were too late and didn't try to help and happiness that he was able to kiss and hold his mate. When the wolves didn't move, Hadrian snorted.

"Should have known, you are just spineless pussies, go back to your mothers and contact us when you can act like the wolves you are," Harry stated then turning to Emmett who was now looking amused rather than dazed and sad.

"We should talk huh?" Hadrian asked with small smile.

"Yeah, Rian, we do," Emmett replied with a small smile as well.

Hadrian smirked and pulled Emmett closer and apparated them to Emmett's room.

When they appeared in Emmett's room, Hadrian pulled Emmett closer and said, "I'm sorry Emmett, I had react without thinking and the only thing coursing through my mind and body was to protect you. I'm sorry that it angered you and I'll try to rein it in."

Emmett was shocked and feeling guilty once more, Rian had been acting an instinct just like Carlisle had told him and Emmett had been angry at him for being a vampire.

"Rian, Hadrian, please don't apologize," Emmett said pulling away to look Hadrian in the eyes, "I should be the one apologizing. I…I let my pride get in the way and I am used to being the strong one for everyone else. I shouldn't have ignored you, but my male pride was hurt and I took it out on you. I'm sorry and I really hope that we can once again be like how we were."

Emmett watched Hadrian's expression change from sorrow to one of determination.

"No." Emmett felt his heart break and he knew his hopeful expression fell.

"I don't want to be like we were before," Hadrian started and lifted a hand to cup Emmett's cheek and continued, "I want to be more, I want us to mates, I want us to trust each other. I want us to know each other."

Emmett's face brightened and nodded, saying, "I want that too."

Hadrian smiled and placed a loving kiss on Emmett's lips, which he eagerly returned. When they broke away, Harry had a mischievous smile and said, "Now you need to meet Charlie Swan."

Emmett's face showed confusion and Hadrian just smirk and said, "Come by at 7 pm and bring Edward. Tell him to be on his best behavior," placed one last kiss before apparating out and back to the Swan's Home.

Hadrian and Bella were lounging on the couch doing their homework.

"Hey Bella, follow my lead when your Dad gets home and when Emmett and Edward show up, ok?"

Bella looked puzzled but so far, Hadrian hadn't lied to her and had kept her informed. She trusted Hadrian, like an older brother. And after the events of today, Hadrian had acted like an older brother protecting her.

"Sure Harry," Bella said, but the way Hadrian stiffened, she thought she messed up.

"Why did you call me Harry?" Hadrian asked softly looking at her intently.

"Um, I don't really know, right now you just seemed like Harry. I was thinking that you are like an older brother and that I trusted you and Hadrian just didn't fit and…" Bella started to babble and Harry stopped her with a hug.

When he pulled back, Harry smiled and said, "You are the only one allowed to call me that."

Bella relaxed and smiled and they went back to working on their homework till Charlie came home.

Hadrian looked up from his essay when Charlie came home and Bella copied his action.

"Hey Dad," Bella said.

"Hi Charlie," Hadrian greeted.

"Hi Bells and Adrian so what's on the agenda for tonight?" Charlie asked toeing off his shoes and shrugging out of his coat. It was getting colder.

"Charlie I have a question to ask," Hadrian started off looking a little shy.

Charlie frowned, ever since Hadrian has been staying with them, Hadrian had been like a son he never had and from what he has seen Hadrian has been watching and protecting Bella like a sister.

"Sure what's up?" Charlie asked.

"Well one of my uncle's adopted son has asked me on a date, but I didn't want to go alone. So I wondered if Bella and Edward could accompany us on our date. Plus that way I could keep an eye on Edward, to make sure he didn't try anything funny. I also wanted you to meet him," Hadrian explained.

Charlie was stunned. One being: Hadrian was gay? He didn't act gay. Two being: he wanted to go on a double date with Bella? Three being: he wanted Charlie to meet a potential boyfriend? Did that mean that Hadrian accepted them as family? Tears came to Charlie's eyes and he hastily wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"You want me to meet him?" Charlie prayed his voice sounded steady.

"Well, yeah, you've been like a dad to me and isn't that what dad's do?" Hadrian asked.

"It sure is son, when are they coming by?" Charlie's tear had dried and was thinking of ways to intimidate the boy and maybe get a chance to properly threaten Edward.

"In a half hour, then I figured we could all go bowling."

Charlie was impressed. A double date in crowded area, that way their dates couldn't try anything.

"Half hour, huh? That should be enough time to go get my rifle out and clean it," Charlie answered stroking his chin. Apparently that was the end of the conversation since Charlie disappear and Bella was laughing.

"I thought for a moment you almost broke dad," Bella said still laughing.

"So did I, I'm just glad he didn't get all mushy, I probably would have freaked," Hadrian answered shuddering.

"Are we really going bowling?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to try it."

As 7 o'clock rolled around, Bella and Hadrian were watching t.v. on the couch and Charlie was sitting in his recliner cleaning rifle.

There was a knock on the door and Bella got up to answer it. Letting Emmett and Edward in, Bella sat back down by Hadrian and Charlie spoke.

"Take a seat boys," Charlie said not even looking up from cleaning.

Emmett and Edward looked at each other and sat on the small loveseat looking uncomfortable.

"So you must be the other Cullen boy that wants to date Adrian?" Charlie asked looking up and at Emmett.

"Yes sir, I'm Emmett," Emmett said meeting the gaze head on.

"Umm, well, I promise to treat him right and have him home before midnight?" Emmett started but saw the glare and corrected, "before 10?" When the glare lessened and moved to Edward, Emmett released a breath and glanced at Harry, who was looking impassive but his eyes were alight with laughter. Emmett should have guessed, Hadrian would get back at him.

"And you Edward why should you get another chance with Bells?" Charlie asked.

If Emmett thought the glare he got was bad, Edwards was worse.

"To prove that I can be honorable man and give Bella the devotion she deserves," Edward replied without hesitation.

Charlie just hmphed and looked to Adrian and Bella saying, "Home by ten, and Adrian watch out for your sister. You have my permission to knock Edward out if he does something inappropriate."

"Understood," Hadrian said with a nod before turning to Emmett with an eye lifted. Emmett got the hint and hurriedly stood up and stood before Hadrian and offered him a hand up. As Hadrian took the hand, Emmett could see the amusement swimming in those his eyes.

As Hadrian and Emmett moved out of the way Edward made his way over to Bella and offered his hand and placed a kiss on Bella's knuckles.

Behind Edward's back Hadrian and Emmett were making gaging motion and Charlie had a hard time not laughing. Maybe, Charlie thought, Emmett might be good for Adrian.

In Emmett's jeep, Hadrian was sitting shotgun and Edward and Bella were sitting in backseat.

"So Rian what are we doing?" Emmett asked.

"Bowling."

"Bowling?" Edward asked.

"Yep and you and Bella aren't sneaking off. You are bowling as well," Hadrian said with a smirk.

Bella was laughing and Edward was sulking.

Arriving at the bowling alley, they got their shoes and Hadrian allowed Edward and Bella to go to their own lane.

"So…" Emmett started and Hadrian just looked at him, "I take it that the whole meet Charlie was getting back at me for not talking to you?"

Hadrian just raised his eyebrow and said, "No, I'm going to be living with them for a while, and I really have come to look at Charlie as a father figure. I have learned a lot from him. And Bella has grown on me."

"Huh, does that mean I have to come calling to the Swan household to just to see my mate?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"Yep. So I was thinking for every strike you get I'll answer one question about myself and for every pin I get you have to answer a question," Hadrian said changing the topic.

"Any topics that I should avoid?" Emmett asked concerned.

"Nah, I'll answer but some I won't go into detail," Hadrian answered with a shrug.

"You can go first Rian," Emmett told Hadrian.

"Right. So how do I hold the ball?" Hadrian asked looking around.

Emmett laughed and proceeded to show Hadrian how to hold the ball and showed him to throw the ball down the lane.

Hadrian threw the ball and managed to knock over two pins for his first turn. Grinning he walked back to Emmett and said, "Favorite color and Best childhood memory."

Emmett smiled and said, "Green and Shooting with my dad."

Emmett bowled a strike and asked, "Favorite food before you were turned?"

Hadrian got a dreamy look and answered, "Treacle tart."

And so it when Hadrian always managing to get exactly two pins, while Emmett bowled a perfect game. The question had managed to stay pretty superficial until Emmett asked where Hadrian learned to fight.

"So my final question is: Where do you learn to fight Rian?" Emmett asked lightly hoping that it wasn't taboo.

Hadrian was silent before answering, "When you live through a war you learn a few things"

Emmett was silent as well Carlisle and Jasper were right. They untied their shoes and returned them and sat and waited for the other two.

"Can I ask some more questions?" Emmett asked looking right at Hadrian.

Hadrian shrugged his shoulders and said, "Go ahead."

Emmett thought about what he wanted to ask. He desperately wanted to know about the war and Rian's childhood, but he didn't want to ruin things right away.

"Was your war a horrible one?" Emmett finally asked.

Hadrian looked at him like he was crazy and stiffly replied, "All wars are horrible, but I also know what you are trying to ask. It was a pretty bloody war and children were force to fight. I lost many friends and family before I killed him."

Emmett was torn from wanting to know who 'him' was and hugging Rian. So he went for his first choice.

"Who was he?"

"A monster worse than Hitler."

Emmett sat in complete silence. Hadrian has never been this open before and Emmett really wanted to know more but he also figured he would be pushing it especially with the closed-off expression Hadrian was now supporting.

"So I guess that's what made you into a warrior?" Emmett asked trying to lighten the mood and failed.

"Yes, although since I've became a vampire, I have learn several other styles of fighting," Hadrian said still stiffly but not anywhere near what it was before.

"Oh yeah? What type of styles?" Emmett questioned hoping that it would bring Hadrian back to how he was.

"Fencing, kendo, karate, aikido, ju-jitsu, judo and several others as well other weapons," Hadrian answered a little warmer.

The imaginary sweat that was rolling off of Emmett's brow was mentally wiped and Emmett was able to fully steer the conversation into apparently happier times, which were learning several fighting styles with different masters.

When Bella and Edward finally came over it was 9:30 p.m. and Hadrian had just launched into a story about when he his first learning ju-jitsu.

"So I had shown up early for class and was stretching to appear normal, I had already placed glamours and charms on myself to help blend in, when the sensei comes in and calls us over to partner us up. I get paired up with this really pale guy, and he was eyeing me with fascination. Sort of creeped me out. Anyways, we start practicing the new moves when the guy leans into my ear and says, 'so little vampire you checking out for prey or do you want a real vampire to show you how it's done?' Getting angry I throw the guy off and our sensei announced that it was time to roll. I looked at the guy and smirked. The other vamp just grins and attacks. I waited and till he was close enough and did a suicide throw, which is a move where you place one of your legs behind your opponent and throw your body into theirs and you both go down. Why it's called suicide is because on a normal throw you land on top of them with this one you land beside and hope that you have faster recovery and reflexes. Anyways I execute the throw and within seconds, I slid on top and put him in the Americana, which is an arm bar/lock. The vampire is in a submissive position, and he still has the nerve to say, 'Feisty, I like it. Do you beg as well?' Our sensei had been watching our match and called, 'yame' which means stop. Our sensei pulls the vampire off and drags him to the edge of mats and says, 'If you cannot honor and respect other students then you are no longer welcome.' The vampire just huffs and stalks out of the dojo. Everyone had stopped to watch but when our sensei looked them they quickly resumed and sensei walked back over to me and said, 'relax childe, private lessons from now on.' I was shocked that I had met two vampires in one location."

Emmett hooted in laughter and said, "Only you Rian could possibly find other vampires like that."

Bella laughed as well saying, "Jeez Harry, not only are you a babe magnet, but a stud one too."

Edward just looked amused, he didn't offer anything to the conversation, since he didn't know Hadrian well enough to comment.

Hadrian smiled and looked at Bella and said, "Ready to head home before Charlie tries to use the gun?"

Bella smiled and replied, "Yeah, I would hate to explain why they weren't dead."

Hadrian smirk and Emmett looked affronted, "And here Edward and I thought we meant more to you!"

"Just a ride, Em, you're just a ride."

Everyone but Emmett laughed and mumbled something about mates taking advantage of and something of the other and Hadrian just smiled and leaned close and whispered, "You will always mean more to me than anything, even my own life," and place a chaste kiss on Emmett's lips before walking out to the jeep, where Edward and Bella were already waiting having made their escape. When Emmett finally shook himself out of his daze, he realized that all three of them were gone and he was stuck with tab.

"Cheeky, manipulative little rodents," Emmett grumbled as he paid the cashier.

AN- So what did you think? I think Hadrian is a chatterbox ;) but he is happy now! Sorta… Let me know how you liked it?

HUGE THANK YOU's to all of my reviewers, you guys kick ass! Thank you: BlackBolt, MookFree07, Haunt of twilight, Lyall of the Rose, Katsy17, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, WyrdSmith, Snape'sPurpleFanta, sakumo013, Elfin69, Whispering Darkness, Pegase, unique0987654321, In The Mix, Madame de Coeur, namikaze natsumi-hime, RogueNya, flamenin, YueLilianPotter, and BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath

Also a thank you to Beeming!


	6. Chapter 6

The school was relieved when they saw Hadrian and Emmett laughing, talking and borderline flirting with each other, a few could have sworn that they saw the two kiss, but they weren't talking. What had the other students confused though is that Hadrian spoke more to Bella and invited her and Edward to sit with him and Emmett for lunch. No one dared to talk about it though. After what had happened to Jessica and Mike, no one wanted to be crucified like they were.

They also went on dates every night getting to know each other. Hadrian silently approved of how well Emmett played along with Charlie. For instance Emmett would always drop by early just to talk to his 'dad' before taking him on a date and brought Hadrian home a half hour early, even though later that night Hadrian would sneak back out and the two would sit on the roof top talking or cuddling the night away. Needless to say Charlie approved whole-heartedly of Emmett, Edward though was still on his shit-list.

It was however only a week later that all hell broke loose.

It was during third period, the only period that Hadrian and Emmett had together when during their game of footsie that Hadrian tore out of his seat leaving books and all as he raced down the hallway before apparating away. Emmett who was still sitting wondering what the hell had just happened before following his soon to be mate out the door, just in time Hadrian disappearing again.

Cursing, Emmett sprinted out of the school and into the forest that lead to Bella's house. He knew it would be Bella's house since the only other time Hadrian left like that was when a rogue vampire had shown up.

Emmett made it just in time to see another vampire come out of the woods to attack Hadrian who was battling the first vampire.

"Hadrian look out," Emmett called out, running towards the second vampire. Hadrian looked over to Emmett and in that split second the vampire he was fighting escaped and ran away with a piece of Bella's clothing with the second vampire close behind.

_Shit!_ Hadrian thought standing up. He had been so close to ripping out that vampire's heart, looking over to Emmett who was looking guilty. _Damnit, why did he follow?_

"Emmett what are you doing here?" Hadrian calmly asked as he walked over to Emmett.

"Well you left class in a hurry and I was worried and I tried to follow but then you disappeared and I thought you would be here and I was right and then there was that other vampire and I didn't mean to distract you but you didn't see him and I was worried that they would hurt you and I tried to head him off but then your vampire got away because I distracted you and I couldn't stop the other one," Emmett gushed looking down at his feet. He didn't want Rian mad at him, but there's no way he could have handled two vampires.

Hadrian sighed and ran through his hair. _Are we always going to have this problem? Of trying to protect each other? _Harry thought.

"Emmett its ok. I'm not angry or anything, but there was no need to follow me. I could have handled the two just fine," Hadrian told Emmett.

"But there were two! And he was charging at you!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, I had him stunned while was working on the other one. I nearly had that vampire killed when you yelled," Hadrian explained.

"Oh. But what if you hadn't been aware?" Emmett questioned, "And you could have gotten hurt or killed even!"

"Emmett two things, first we are vampires if we get hurt we heal and second I'm also a wizard I can instantly heal myself. Plus I have had worse injuries than what those two could have delivered," Hadrian pointed out.

"Well what should I have done then?" Emmett asked defensively.

"I dunno, maybe just attack? Have the element of surprise on your side. Or stayed at the school and cover for why I ran out so suddenly?" Hadrian explained exasperated.

"We're mates! There is no way I would have just stayed school while you are fighting other vamps!" Emmett yelled.

"Well then next time just do what needs to be done! Use your brain and think. I was obviously occupied so logical action would have been to eliminate the problem yourself," Hadrian patiently explained.

"I'm not a child Rian," Emmett replied hotly.

"I know Emmett," Hadrian said frustrated, "Have you been in any type of fights?"

"A few minor fights with my brothers and a rogue vampire or two. Jasper has more experience," Emmett answered with a shrug.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Harry said, "Ok, since I have a feeling that a bigger fight will be breaking out soon I'm going to teach you how to fight and how to judge a fight. We can't let the rogues escape. And I can't be distracted with you calling out my name if I'm danger."

"I know how to fight," Emmett snapped standing rigidly.

"But you don't know how to fight with me. Right now we would get in each other's way. Trying to protect each other. We would waste more time that way than actual fighting. So I'm going to train you and we are going to practice till we can at least move without hitting each other," Hadrian answered wearily with his head in his hand.

After hearing Hadrian's tone and seeing his posture, Emmett felt guilty that he was making it hard on his mate. He knew that Hadrian was a war veteran but he could honestly say that seeing Rian in danger like that he had felt his breath speed up and he could have sworn his heart was beating. Walking over to Hadrian, Emmett wrapped his arms around Hadrian's shoulders and nestled his head into the crook of his neck and in a low tone said, "I'm sorry Rian, but I was scared that the other vampire would have killed you and I froze. I also don't like that you left me to go face danger by yourself. We just got back on normal terms and I don't want to lose you. I love you Rian and I still kick myself every time when we are apart that I broke the dragon you gave me."

"I love you too Emmett and I am sorry I made you worry but I'm used to these types of situations. I know I need to work on my self-sacrificing tendancies since I have you now. I promise that from now on I won't leave you behind," Hadrian responded pulling Emmett closer so that their bodies were touching.

"I will also make you something better than the dragon my love," Hadrian whispered.

Emmett raised his head and looked into Rian's eyes and asked, "Really?"

"Really, really," Hadrian answered as leaned forward for a kiss.

AN – sorry for the long wait! Any who what did you think?

Hot chocolate and cookies for all of my awesome reviewers! You guys rule! Thank you: 917brat, sakumo013, NaKita277, This guy doesnt have a clue, myvampireangel, Tango Dancer, d a r k a n g e l XD, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, Snape'sPurpleFanta, jgood27, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Fantasyfreak101, MookFree07, Mokushi Ryuu, Katsy17, Elfin69, RogueNya, speedykatze, In The Mix, Madame de Coeur, WyrdSmith, The Dark Lady Voldemort666, Rainbow2007, flamenin, Lyall of the Rose, Mrmikezabini227, Haunt of twilight, xDarklightx, and namikaze natsumi-hime

Special thanks to Beeming for helping with this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hadrian and Emmett had decided to skip the rest of the school day and wait for the others to return so they could explain what had happened, although Hadrian had a hunch that Alice already knew.

"No Emmett," Hadrian said stepping closer and repositioning Emmett's stance, "like that! It gives you more power."

"Right," Emmett nodded trying hard to concentrate on what Rian was telling him and not the fact that Rian's hand was on his leg.

They heard a car pull up and a few seconds later Alice and Jasper were walking over to them.

"Do you need help?" Jasper asked indicating with his hand.

Hadrian straightened and looked at Jasper, "Why are you asking?" Hadrian and Jasper have hardly talked and Jasper still had his doubts about Hadrian but seeing the way he interacted with Emmett and after that last fight where he had killed the vampire to protect Bella, Hadrian had earned Jasper full out respect. So Jasper had been trying to talk to Hadrian and become at least friends but Hadrian was always with Emmett and if he wasn't he was with Bella. It left him frustrated. It was almost like Hadrian didn't want to be friends with him.

"Alice told me about how you were teaching Emmett how to fight with you. Wouldn't it be better to have another person attack so you can work together?" Jasper explained slightly agitated, did he really need an excuse to offer help?

Hadrian was eyeing Jasper, and to Jasper it felt like he was being truly being looked at for the first time by the other male. Jasper repressed the urge to squirm under the searching gaze and hoped he passed the standards Hadrian had mentally set.

"It would be beneficial but I think a mock fight is in order to know your strengths and weaknesses. I wouldn't want Emmett to be hurt while practicing," Hadrian explained still looking at Jasper.

Jasper felt slightly angry at that jab. He wouldn't intentionally hurt his brother.

"Jasper dear, I don't think Hadrian meant it as insult, rather its more of a precaution since they aren't mated yet. You wouldn't let me fight against Hadrian without testing him first right?" Alice calmly asked.

"I apologize Jasper if you took offense but my mate's safety is a priority," Hadrian stated with a tilt of his head.

"Rian, I don't need-" Emmett started but Hadrian cut him off saying, "I know love that is why we are practicing. So I feel comfortable in letting you fight with me instead of hiding you away. This is my area of expertise, I won't let you go in blind to a practice match. It is supposed to be a learning experience not a brawl," Hadrian moved closer and was cupping Emmett's face.

"Rian it's just Jasper," Emmett tried again.

"And I haven't really talked to him nor have I fought him. He is an unknown right now and you are not practicing with an unknown," Hadrian stated firmly looking deep into Emmett's eyes trying to portray that he was serious about it as well as doing it out of love for Emmett.

Emmett must have seen something since he sighed and rubbed his cheek into Hadrian's palm saying, "Alright, but remember you are supposed to be training me."

Leaning into Emmett's ear, Hadrian whispered just loud enough for Emmett to hear, "You will always be on my mind beloved. No one else will do," pulling back and in a louder voice, "this is to help train you."

Emmett swore that if he hadn't been a vampire, he would have been blushing. He knew that Hadrian and he were mates and that they loved each other, but things were progressing slowly. So it was nice to hear that Hadrian actually really wanted him. Emmett nodded and Hadrian gave him a quick peck to Emmett's lip before he backed away and walked to the middle of the yard as he turned to face Jasper.

"No apology needed Hadrian. Shall we spar?" Jasper asked rolling up his sleeves.

"Ready whenever," Hadrian responded and Jasper immediately took off and lunged for Hadrian, as Hadrian side stepped and Jasper missed.

Alice walked over to Emmett and sat down patting the ground next to her. Emmett took her offer and sat down watching Rian and Jasper duck and block each other's moves.

"So…how you been?" Alice asked watching Jasper jump back.

"Good, just being with Rian," Emmett answered amazed at how fast the two were fighting.

"You look happier Em," Alice stated with a smile.

"Because I am. Being with Rian is amazing, seeing him smile that special smile for me and trying new sports and games because I asked is awesome. He is way more relaxed around me in crowds where before it was only him and I before he would finally be comfortable. I'm actually stunned that he is talking to Jasper let alone fight him," Emmett told her semi-dreamily whether it was conscious or not.

"That's good because Jasper has been a little moody lately since Hadrian already talks to Esme and Edward way more than me and hardly to him. Jasper thought they could be good buddies since he thinks Hadrian is a war veteran."

"He is a war veteran and Jasper shouldn't take it personally. Rian only talks to Edwards since Hadrian practically adopted Bella as his little sister. And Esme is a mother to him. Plus you go out of your way to talk to him. Jasper hasn't really tried."

"Ah that's where you are mistaken Em, Jasper doesn't like big crowds and prefers one on one conversations. He has been waiting for a time where Hadrian wasn't with you or the others. He was actually starting to get frustrated until I saw you learning how to fight from Hadrian," Alice explained to him smiling when Jasper took Hadrian down.

"So did you see the vampire that took something of Bella's?" Emmett asked smirking when Rian reversed their position and had the upper hand.

"Yep, I already told Edward and Bella, and you know Edward he was practically having a meltdown. Bella convinced him that they should go tell Jacob and the others," Alice answered wincing see Jasper's arm being pinned and his face being kneed into the ground.

"How did that come about?" Emmett asked shocked, Edward is willing to go meet the wolves?

Alice smiled and said, "Hadrian and you have been great examples for Edward and Bella. They've been actually talking as you may know since you have been doing the whole double dating. Jasper and I wouldn't mind doing that as well. Beside you know that Bella really looks up to Hadrian. Those two have talked about the wolves and how to deal with them."

"Hadrian thinks that a huge fight is going to break out," Emmett informed her while grinning broadly when Jasper tapped out.

Alice and Emmett watched as their mates stood up and shook hands. They weren't talking but their posture was more relaxed.

"Looks like you will be having a new training parent," Alice remarked as the two males walked over to them.

Jasper settled down next to Alice while Hadrian had walked around and sat behind Emmett and wrapped his arms around Emmett's middle and rested his head against Emmett's shoulder.

Smiling Emmett asked, "So…how was the mock fight?"

"Jasper will do. So here in a bit we'll take what I've taught you and have Jasper attack you slowly so you can put the moves to use, so once you got those down we'll progress to other moves."

"You didn't beat Jasper up too bad did you sticky buns?" Emmett teased.

Jasper heard this and snorted, "As if he could."

At the same time Hadrian said, "Sticky buns?"

"Sweet cheeks?" Emmett corrected.

All he got was an eyebrow.

"Fine how about stud muffin?" Emmett said craning his neck to look at Hadrian.

"If you have this much cheek than lets get started with your training," Hadrian said kissing Emmett's neck, "That is if you have nothing to do Jasper?"

"No I'm good lets go see how good of a teacher you are."

With that being said the three males stood up and walked to the middle of the yard where Jasper would attack and Emmett would defend while Hadrian gave tips and directions. Alice continued to sit where she was and watch the three males fight. Maybe she could get them to teach her as well?

AN – So what did you think?

Humongous thank you's to all of my kick-ass reviewers! Thank you: Elfin69, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Rainbow2007, 917brat, xDarklightx, Katsy17, Shiyaki, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, leobutler, RogueNya, namikaze natsumi-hime, Fantasyfreak101, and Mrmikezabini227.

Special thanks to Beeming for helping me with this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Bella, we are staying with the Cullens tonight," Hadrian spoke over the phone.

"_Really? Dad approved?"_ Bella sounded excited despite the circumstances.

"Haven't called him yet, but he will approve. Trust me," Hadrian said chuckling.

"_Sweet! Wait are you doing this to be over-protective?" _Damn, she sounds like Mione just then.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Bella-Ella," Hadrian replied trying to sound clueless.

"_Harry! You are not clueless so stop pretending to be," _Hadrian could just picture her hands on hips giving him that 'I'm not stupid' look.

"Fine, fine. How's Eddy boy and the wolves going?" Hadrian asked changing the topic.

"_How did-Alice told you?"_

"Right in one go," Hadrian answered amused.

"_Well they haven't killed each other yet and they meaning the wolves, have agree to let us know if anything happens."_

"That's good, till we know more, there really isn't anything else we can do," Hadrian sighed he hated being outside of the loop. He hated it back then with the wizarding world and he hates it now.

"_Edward and I should be leaving in a few, so talk to you later Harry." _

"Alright stay safe Bella-Ella," Hadrian hung up the phone and proceeded to dial Charlie's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Dad," Hadrian greeted. Charlie really had become his dad, from being over-protective, to just sitting down and talking to him about his day and explaining the sports that were currently playing on T.V.

"_Adrian! What's wrong is everything ok? Bella isn't hurt is she?" _Hadrian slightly guilty about not letting Charlie know, but he didn't want Charlie to freak out or have the Volturi attack again. Then again his old name has quite a bit of sway still. Maybe…

"_Adrian! Are you there?"_

"Sorry Dad, I'm here, anyways Bella is safe, but we just wanted to ask you if we could stay over at the Cullens for the night?"

"_Why?" _

"Well the girls are planning a Halloween party and us guys want to play video games all night long," Hadrian explained.

"_Where would you guys sleep?" _Damn, Charlie sounds suspicious.

"Well Bella would sleep with Alice and it would be Jasper, Edward, Emmett and I sleeping in the living room. Plus their parents will be home," Hadrian answered calmly.

There was a slight pause before, _"Alright. Sounds like fun. Make sure to beat Edward in the video games and to keep him away from Bells during the night."_

"Will do Dad, you can count on me," Hadrian said saluting although Charlie couldn't see him.

"_You're saluting aren't you?" _

"How did you know?"

"_You're my son, of course I should know some of your habits. Anyways I gotta go, have fun."_

"Talk to you later," Hadrian on automatic as he closed his phone staring at it. He knew that Charlie cared about him somewhat and saw him like a son, but Hadrian didn't realize that Charlie actually considered him son and knew his habits. That just made up Hadrian's mind, he's telling Charlie the truth. He wouldn't lie to someone who was his family. Speaking of which, he needed to tell Emmett about his past. He didn't want to, but if he was going to be throwing his name out there, then Emmett needed to know first so he wasn't blindsided by it.

Looking up from his phone to gaze at the lilies, Hadrian gave a determined nod before smiling gently and whispered into the air, "Charlie won't replace you mom and dad, but maybe I can have a chance for a real family. I'm sorry that couldn't return to you guys, but I know you are always with me."

He a gentle breeze caressed his cheek and he had a feeling of warmth before it left. With one last smile he left the garden in search of Emmett.

Jogging up to Emmett's room, Hadrian opened the door to find Emmett laying on the floor, eyes closed and limbs laying haphazardly. Lifting an eyebrow, Hadrian walked over to his mate's side and crouched down. He poked Emmett's side and received a grunt in return. Smiling Hadrian poked Emmett's nose, repeatedly until Emmett caught his hand.

"Why are you so mean?" Emmett whined opening his eyes.

Arching an eyebrow, Hadrian swung a leg over Emmett's waist straddling him. Twisting his hand so Hadrian had a hold of it and brought it to his lips. Kissing Emmett's finger tips in a low voice Hadrian said, "I'm sorry my love. I'll kiss it better."

Leaning down Hadrian place a very light kiss on Emmett's nose before moving down to Emmett's mouth and placing a loving kiss on eager lips. Slanting his lips across Emmett's, Hadrian felt Emmett's tongue peep out and Hadrian welcomed it before chasing it out and following it with his own into Emmett's mouth.

With their hands still entwined together, Hadrian's free hand had slipped beneath Emmett's shirt caressing smooth skin, while Emmett's free hand had made its way into Hadrian slightly longer hair, it was just long enough for Emmett to feel the hair between his finger. Hadrian shifted his hips and Emmett gasped feeling their matching erections rubbing together.

The gasp that Emmett had released brought Hadrian back to the main reason he had sought out his mate. Sliding off of Emmett and removing his hand from Emmett's chest, although he kept the hand that he still held in his own over Emmett's chest.

Emmett was confused. Why had Rian stopped? Had he done something wrong? Opening his eyes he saw Rian was looking pensive, like he was about to confess something. Looking down at their entwined hands gave him hope that it was anything too terrible. He heard Rian take a deep breath, like he was trying calm his nerves. Looking up he saw that Rian was looking at their hands as well.

"Remember when you asked me my real name?" Hadrian asked.

"Yeah," Emmett asked cautiously. _Is __this__ where he says he is some Lord__,__ and that he has a betrothed somewhere over __in__ France?_ Emmett thought.

"It's Harry James Potter Black, Lord Gryfinndor Syltherin Potter Black, Master of Death."

"And is this where you tell me you already have a betrothed somewhere in France?" Emmett asked slightly joking, slightly serious.

"No, why?" Hadrian asked, with a tilt of his head, making him appear puppy like.

"Well you're secretly a Lord, so isn't that how its supposed to go?" Emmett asked thankful that he couldn't blush. Emmett saw Hadrian's confused look turn playful, and Emmett knew he should have just kept quiet.

"Well I did have betrothal that was forced onto her and I by our much hated headmaster and her traitorous mother," Hadrian informed him.

Emmett gaped and Hadrian continued, "Thankfully, since he wasn't my official guardian in the magical world, as well as in the muggle world, I was able to break the contract with no repercussions to either myself or her. Don't worry love, there is no one before you and there won't be anyone after you. You are it for me."

Leaned down and chastely kiss Emmett before sitting back up.

"Ok, so why tell me now?" Emmett asked smiling from the reassurance and follow-up kiss.

"I'm going to do something drastic that may or may not cause some repercussions, and my old name still holds quite a bit of weight. The Wizarding world knows I'm not dead but I have disappeared for so long that many will have thought me dead anyways, and those that are immortal know my name. I didn't want you to get thrown into the situation without knowing something of my past. You are my mate, I want you to be my equal and if people question you, you don't feel like you don't know anything but my current name."

Emmett had so many questions now, and he didn't know which ones to ask. Hadrian must have seen the look, since he raised their connected hands and with a kiss he said, "Ask away my love."

"What are you planning on doing to cause a ruckus?" Emmett asked first.

"I'm telling Charlie the truth about us being vampires," Hadrian answered simply.

"Why?"

"My whole life, I've never had a family. There have been instances in both my human life and vampire life where it could have worked, but I swear I was cursed to not have one. So when I left here to go live with Bella and her father, I felt like I was part of a real family. Charlie treated me like a son. He actually cares about me, and not using me for some advantage like in the past. And I can't keep lying to him. He's the first human beside Bella that I have formed a relationship with, and I don't want to have to lie to him. Plus Bella is going to become a vampire as well. Edward is going to realize it sooner or later, and I would rather not have Charlie lose his daughter. Plus if he reacts badly, I can alter his memory," Hadrian ended with a shrug.

"Why would I be questioned as your mate?" Emmett asked switching to another line of questioning after seeing the sadness in Rian's eye if Charlie didn't react well.

"Well I'm not going to hide you away. After all of the training this afternoon and future training, I'm not going to waste it. Plus you're pretty handsome," Hadrian said with a wink, "and those reporters can be like vultures."

"What if I didn't want to be in the public eye?" Emmett asked looking away. He was use to blending in and hiding. What if he couldn't handle it?

"Then I will do everything in my power to make sure that no one will catch a glimpse of you or even your name if you wish it," Hadrian answered with conviction even if his eyes were filled with sadness. He wanted Emmett by his side always. Isn't that why he was training him in combat?

The tone of voice must have betrayed the despondency he felt, since Emmett looked up and the next moment Hadrian was being held tightly, with Emmett's head resting on his chest and Emmett whispered, "I'm sorry Rian. I'll be right there beside you. I won't abandon you. I love you too much to be coward about this, but you just need to be patient with me, okay?"

Hadrian nodded but didn't say anything, and just held Emmett closer burying his face into Emmett's hair.

They stayed in the same position till they heard Bella calling out Hadrian's name.

"HARRY!"

Emmett shifted in Hadrian's arms and asked, "She knew before me?"

"No, the first night I spent at her house, she called me Harry. Said I didn't look like a Hadrian then, and she was the only one to call me that."

Emmett frown and asked, "I can't call you Harry?"

It sounded wrong to Emmett and Hadrian both.

"I prefer Hadrian and I love that you call me Rian. You are the only one that calls me Rian. There was another student who tried, and I growled at them not to call me that and I swear he pissed his pants."

Emmett laughed and hugged Hadrian closer not wanting to let go. He didn't care that if Bella and Edward saw them. They usually kept their major P.D.A. to a minimum in front of other people. Hadrian must have read his thoughts since he said, "I'm not moving from this spot."

Emmett chuckled and they stayed that way when Bella flung the door open and yelled, "Harry!"

They watched as Bella found them and she blushed a bright red, stumbling out an apology before Hadrian took pity on his sister.

"It's fine Bella. What did you need?" Hadrian said shifting his head so that he could see her.

"Um, why are you on the floor?" Bella asked staring at them.

"Well when a man loves another man-" Emmett started before Hadrian covered his mouth.

"We were talking earlier, and since I tired Emmett out earlier he was collapsed on the floor," Hadrian said before taking the hand from Emmett's mouth and face palmed himself.

"And you were worried about what I was going to say?" Emmett teased.

"Quiet you! What I meant to say was, that earlier I had been teaching Emmett combat moves, and it wore him out and thus him laying on the floor. Then I needed to talk to him about some rather important things, and I joined him on the floor," Hadrian explained.

Bella just looked amused and replied, "No matter what it will still seem like, you guys were being naughty. Does dad know you are naughty?"

"Nope, because I'm the responsible one, which means that you have to sleep separate from Edward tonight," Harry smirked.

"What? Then you have to sleep separately from Emmett!" Bella shouted in mock outrage.

"Well its kind a hard to have carnal pleasures with one's mate when one's sister's mate and sister's mates' brother are all sleeping in the same room," Hadrian explained thoroughly confusing them.

"Huh?" Was the eloquent replied from both his mate and sister.

"What exactly is going on Rian?" Emmett asked looking up at Hadrian.

"You mean knucklehead didn't tell you? We are spending the night, since he is being over-protective since the vampire stole my things. He's almost worse than Edward,"

"HEY!" Edward shouted from downstairs.

"Then again, he is an older brother, so I'll give him some slack," Bella teased.

Emmett was still looking at Hadrian when he asked, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Um now?" Hadrian answered sheepishly.

"And what did you mean earlier about all of us sleeping in the same room?" Emmett questioned pulling back to look Hadrian right in the eye.

"Well the only way Dad would let Bella and I stay over, is if Bella and Alice shared a room and all of us guys slept downstairs. And Alice and Bella are planning a Halloween party and us guys are playing video games," Hadrian explained.

"And what are we really doing?" Emmett asked.

"More training? And maybe some cuddling time?" Hadrian asked with a hopeful expression.

Emmett just laughed and went back to hugging Hadrian.

"What about me Harry?" Bella questioned even though she was laughing on the inside at them. They were so in love.

"As long as you and Alice actually plan a party, go have fun with Edward. Although I doubt you'll get anything but a kiss since Edward is uptight, but I just think he's a virgin," Hadrian told her while running his hand through Emmett's locks.

"I heard that!" Edward shouted.

"I know! That's why I'm letting my little sister hang out with you!" Hadrian yelled back, "Sheesh, so annoying. Are you sure its him?"

Hadrian watched as Bella's eyes filled love and Hadrian was once again reminded of Mione.

"Yes I do love him Harry."

"Alright go have fun and let your poor brother have his own fun," Hadrian said waving a hand.

"Not too much fun, we will be able to hear you if you're not quiet!" Bella teased while running out of the room, her head narrowly missing a conjured pillow being thrown at her.

Falling backwards, Hadrian conjured up more pillows and lay on his back, with Emmett laying on his chest. Smiling, Hadrian was content for now. He had his mate in his arms. Speaking of arms, Hadrian thought of a new gift for Emmett.

Holding out his hand Hadrian focus part of his life and part of his love for Emmett and part of his magic into a shiny black wolf plushie that had a bright red heart on it, it was the size of a standard pillow and had a collar that read, _Belongs 2 Emmett._ Focusing on the wolf doll again, Hadrian transformed into a black leather cuff with the words, _Always and Forever: H&E_ burned into it.

Emmett had felt Hadrian shift beneath him and turned his head to see what he was doing, when a huge black wolf plushie appeared. He saw the collar and smiled before he became puzzled when Hadrian turned it into a leather band. Shifting so he was sitting on top of Hadrian, Emmett was about to ask what he was doing when Hadrian spoke.

"Let me see your left hand," Hadrian said picking up the cuff.

Still puzzled, Emmett extended his left hand and Hadrian snapped it on the wrist and released it, allowing Emmett to bring it closer to study it. He saw the markings and felt his undead heart beat faster trying to escape. Now he'll have a reminder whenever Hadrian wasn't around.

"Now, you'll have a reminder even if I'm not around," Hadrian said echoing Emmett's thoughts, "If you stroke the words the band will turn into the wolf pushie."

Emmett stroked one finger down the words, _Always and Forever: H&E_, and the black wolf toy was sitting in his lap. Picking it up he brought it to his nose and smelt the plushie, it smelled like Hadrian. It was also just as soft as Hadrian's hair.

"If you stroke the collar, it'll turn back to the band."

Running a single finger across the collar, the black cuff appeared once more on his left wrist.

"That way you will never been lonely. If you wear that cuff constantly, I will always be able to find you. No matter what," Harry told him seriously.

Emmett felt so overwhelmed by the gift his mate had given him, that Emmett didn't the words to say what it meant to him. So he did what everyone else does in that situation and kissed him, passing every feeling and emotion and love into that single kiss, hoping that Hadrian understood. And Hadrian did since he was returning the kiss just as powerfully.

AN – So what did you think? How was it?

My reviewers are the best in the whole fandom! You guys kick major ass! Thank you: xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Elfin69, RogueNya, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Lyall of the Rose, Mrmikezabini227, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, WyrdSmith, Katsy17, Fantasyfreak101, namikaze natsumi-hime, 917brat, The Dark Lady Voldemort666, Rainbow2007, and leobutler

Special thanks to Beeming for helping me with this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Walking down the stairs, Bella was laughing so hard that she nearly missed the bottom step. Thankfully Edward had been waiting near the stairs and was able to catch her.

Smiling Edward asked, "What's so funny?"

Bella stopped and stared at him saying, "You're a vampire, did you not just hear what I said?"

"Yes I did, but it wasn't that funny," Edward replied shrugging.

"Yes it was," Bella argued walking over to Alice, "So Hadrian volunteered us to plan a Halloween party."

"I know! I already have it all planned out so all you need to do is make sure Edward dresses up," Alice excitedly told Bella.

"So I don't have to dress up?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Of course you do! And I think we will be inviting the whole senior class," Alice replied.

"What about Jasper?" Bella asked, hoping maybe they could make it smaller.

"No worries, I saw Hadrian help Jasper for the night," Alice winked.

"So what did you guys do while Edward and I went to talk to Jacob and the others?" Bella asked smiling when Edward walked over and picked her up to take her spot and place her on his lap.

"Well Hadrian and Jasper are teaching Emmett how to fight, while I watched. I have to say watching Hadrian and Jasper fight was like a movie though," Alice said slightly dreamily, Jasper had looked so cool and handsome.

"I thought Emmett already knew how to fight?" Edward asked looking upstairs.

"Well he knew more of the brawling type, Hadrian is teaching all different types. Even Jasper didn't know a few. Here at midnight, they're supposed to go train some more," Alice explained looking at her watch it was only 10 p.m.

"Do you think we can watch?" Bella asked playing with Edward's hand.

Not hearing an answer, Bella looked up to see Alice's eyes glazed over seeing Hadrian and Charlie sitting on the couch talking about when Hadrian asked if he believed in vampires. From there hundreds of different ends flew through her brain before stopping.

"Is that really going to happen?" Edward asked when Alice came out of her vision.

"As long as Harry is decided on it," Alice answered.

"What's going to happen?" Bella asked looking between her friend and boyfriend.

"Hadrian is going to tell your father that he is a vampire," Alice told her.

"What why? Whats the outcome?" Bella questioned looking at Alice intently. Either her Dad accepted it and everything would be fine or there would be hell.

"There are several outcomes to this one, it all depends on Harry and your father," Alice replied sadly.

"Should we tell Carlisle about this?" Edward asked concerned for their safety, "I mean if the Volturi caught wind of this, we are so dead. We still didn't know what is going to happen to Bella either. What if-"

"Tell me what?" Carlisle asked, standing in the doorway.

"Shit!" Alice screamed jumping. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even heard Carlisle come in.

"Well it has something to do with Hadrian," Edward started out.

"And?" Carlisle prompted curious what Alice saw about Hadrian. He had heard many things from his coven about Hadrian but hasn't had the chance to actually get to know him and he was starting to get slightly jealous and annoyed.

"Well, I just received a vision of Hadrian telling Charlie about this," Alice started.

"Did you ask him to tell your father Bella?" Carlisle asked seriously looking straight at Bella.

"No, but I have a feeling it has to do with my Dad seeing Hadrian as his son and vice versa," Bella explained.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked sharply. He had been feeling slightly envious that Hadrian had been warming up to Chief Swan. Hadrian was supposed to be his nephew and Hadrian hadn't really even talked to him. Esme? Yes. Him? No.

"Well, when Emmett and Hadrian got into that fight, Hadrian came to stay with us, and Hadrian told us about losing his parents and stuff and Dad felt bad for him, so he let him stay. Then as more time past the two of them talked and they go to know each more, and Hadrian had Emmett meet like Dad like an actual parent. Plus I also see him as an older brother. We're a family now and I bet Hadrian is feeling guilty about lying to his new dad like I do, but I'm not in a position to tell him," Bella explained being brave under the sharp gaze.

"Where is he?" Carlisle asked calmly. He wasn't going to do anything irrational but felt that Hadrian shouldn't just go around telling people. That went against the Volturi as well as compromising their safety, surely Hadrian knew that.

"With Emmett in his room, but I would knock first," Alice told him.

Carlisle nodded and made his way towards Emmett's room. Gently knocking on the door, he waited for an invite. Frowning when he didn't get an ok, he knocked a little harder. After a third time, Carlisle opened the door to see Emmett laying on Hadrian's chest holding a black wolf plushie.

"You know love I'm right here, you don't need both of us doing you?" Hadrian asked with his eyes closed.

"Shush sugar lips, I'm enjoying my new toy," Emmett replied petting the toy wolf.

"Sugar lips?" Hadrian asked with smiling tugging on the corner of his lips.

"Honey Bunny?" Emmett teased.

"How about something more masculine?" Hadrian asked opening his eyes and tugging a stray lock of hair.

"Fine, how about darling?"

"Ugh! please no! That reminds me of the person I was betrothed to," Hadrian protested with a shudder.

"Never calling you that then, even in jest. Hmmm my sugar dumpling?" Emmett asked licking Hadrian jaw.

Carlisle had observed enough and coughed to announce himself.

Emmett paused mid-lick tongue still attached to Hadrian's jaw while Hadrian's eyes snapped over to Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle," Hadrian greet calmly even though Emmett was in the process of licking him.

"Hi Carlisle," Emmett said, retracting his tongue, and hoping that he wouldn't die from embarrassment.

"Good evening Emmett, Hadrian. It's a rare visit from you Hadrian. How have you been?" Carlisle asked still standing from the door way.

Emmett went to shift away but Hadrian just lock his arms around Emmett and replied, "Good, I have been getting to know my mate better and teaching him how to fight properly."

Carlisle was shocked at hearing that. He made sure to not to show his surprised though and continued, "That's good, although I don't know why he would need to learn to properly fight, since we lead more or less peaceful lives."

"Well then your children haven't told you that I have been in two separate fights with rogue vampires? And that Emmett was involved in the last one?" Hadrian knew he was making this into a power play, but Carlisle was acting as if he was far superior to him and that was one of the very few things that got on his nerves. Carlisle's tone reminding him of the Malfoy's.

"No, I wasn't made aware of that," Carlisle acquiesced. Carlisle was trying to keep calm when all he wanted to do right then was to make sure they were both alright, but Hadrian was acting distant even though a minute ago he was relaxed and happy.

"Well, then perhaps you should make the training a habit. I have a feeling that a bigger fight will be breaking out soon and I don't want Emmett unprepared," Hadrian said, running a hand through Emmett's hair since Emmett wasn't looking at either them.

"Speaking of being unprepared, I just heard from Alice that you were planning on exposing our secret? Do you not understand the position you would put us in if you exposed out secret?" Carlisle questioned slightly frostily.

"I had just decided and talked it over with Emmett since it would affect him and the rest of you. I had planned on talking to you about it later on, but apparently you felt that I was untrustworthy?" Hadrian asked eyes boring straight into Carlisle's. What is it with the Cullen men jumping to freaking conclusions? Right now Edward is the only who hadn't verbally jumped on him. Sheesh.

"What if I do?" Carlisle challenged. He didn't like that he had lost his cool, he normally would have waited to see if Hadrian would have come to talk to him, but since he didn't even know Hadrian as well as everybody else he became angry.

The atmosphere went from slightly tense to cold and uncomfortable in a matter of seconds. Hadrian released Emmett and helped Emmett stand before taking a step forward towards Carlisle.

"What is your problem? At first you let an unknown into your house trusting that he wouldn't do anything and now that everyone seems to know me, and Emmett is my soon-to-be mate, you seem to mistrust me? I saved Edward and Bella from death. Edward had pushed the Volturi just a little too far. I have been understanding and thankful for your help, and I have probably out stayed my welcome, but I'm not leaving until Emmett and I are officially mated. I was planning on doing everything properly but apparently I don't get the same courtesy," Hadrian fumed.

"Well I don't know anything about you. How do I know that you aren't working for the Volturi? Maybe you were sent here to expose us?" Carlisle questioned trying to defend his ground.

The atmosphere changed once more and it was less overbearing but still intense.

"You've been a vampire for a while correct?" Hadrian asked looking at his nails.

"Yes," Carlisle answered unsure where this was going.

"You know a little about the wizarding world correct?"

"Just the major things that would affect my family."

"Tell me does the Great War meaning anything to you?"

"Yes, I was traveling around Europe during that time. I had heard about the previous war from the Volutri."

"Remember how it ended?"

"Just vaguely something about the Boy-Who-Lived defeating The Dark Lord."

"I haven't heard that name in a while. I'm sorry beloved that you learning more of my history this way," Hadrian replied looking towards Emmett who had taken a seat on the couch holding his wolf and watching the byplay.

Emmett shrugged and said, "At least I knew some of it before hand."

Hadrian's eyes soften before turning back to Carlisle who had gone considerably pale for a vampire.

"You're the one?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I am. And the only reason I happened to be with the Volturi at that time was that I had finally given in to Aro's pleadings for a meeting. Since I'm a hybrid I don't fall under anyone's rule."

"But people said you died?" Carlisle asked regaining some of color. He couldn't believe it. The Savior of the Wizarding World was in his house. And he had just accused him of being untrustworthy.

"No, I was attacked and turned," Hadrian said in a dismissive tone, "I'm informing you now, that I will tell Charlie. If you want me to leave you out of it I will and I will come up with a believable cover story. But later on, when Bella is turned, the lies will make it harder on Charlie, especially if his precious little girl dies or can't visit him. Plus he will most likely be more mistrustful you if he finds out later on as well."

"What about the consequences of telling Charlie? If the Volturi finds out that you went against their rule Charlie could be killed. We all could get into trouble and be sentenced to death. Is that what you want?" Carlisle asked.

"You let me deal with them. As far as I'm concerned they are just like the Dark Lord I killed and they know that. And as I said before I don't belong in under any rule."

Carlisle was quiet for a moment thinking of all of the possibilities and weighing the pros and cons of trusting Hadrian and telling Charlie about their true existence, meanwhile Hadrian walked over to Emmett and sat on his lap leaning back against Emmett's chest.

"Did you really kill a guy?" Emmett asked quietly so Carlisle couldn't hear.

"He was more monster than a person and he was killing innocent people," Hadrian answered just as softly.

"How old were you?" Emmett asked kissing Hadrian neck.

"17."

Emmett hugged Hadrian tighter not wanting to let him go.

"I'll go with you when you tell Charlie, so we can tell him as well," Carlisle finally answered snapping the two love birds out of the their daze.

"It would be better I told him personally and alone," Hadrian replied calmly looking at Carlisle.

"But won't you need support? Besides I'm the Coven's Leader." Carlisle stated slightly offended.

"No." Hadrian shut Carlisle down.

"Why won't you let anyone in and whose to say it's your choice?" Carlisle nearly shouted. He was feeling so frustrated.

"I have let people in, Emmett, Bella, Charlie, Esme, Alice and Jasper to an extent. And it is my choice since it is a family matter not a coven matter" Hadrian retorted.

"So its just Edward and me that you have problems with?" Carlisle said ignoring the last part of what Hadrian had said.

"I talk to Edward as well," Hadrian answered purposely baiting Carlisle.

"So it's just me?" Carlisle asked defeated.

"It's not like you made any attempts to know me better, plus the way you do talk to me reminds me of a past enemy," Hadrian replied calmly not looking at him.

"How do I talk to you?" Carlisle asked slightly stunned.

"Like I'm beneath you, and that I don't know how to think for myself," Hadrian replied with a hint of defiance, pressing further back into Emmett like a sulking child.

Carlisle was speechless at Hadrian's act. This was the first time he had seen Hadrian act his supposed age.

"I'm sorry Hadrian, I was…I was just jealous that you talk to everyone else but me it seems. Plus, you were supposed to be my nephew, and I was curious about your magic, but you bonded to Charlie rather than me," Carlisle tightly explained, he knew this wasn't helping but he couldn't help it.

Hadrian looked at Carlisle before saying, "I think Charlie needs me more than you do. You have three sons. Besides I only reached out to Emmett then Bella, everyone else has made the effort to get to know me."

"I just thought that maybe you would look up to me," Carlisle sighed running a hand through his hair. He felt let pulling on it, this wasn't how his first real talk with Hadrian was supposed to go.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but why would I look up to you? I have been around older and more powerful vampires as well as powerful politicians."

"I don't know, you just reminded me of how Jasper was when he first joined the coven and as a coven leader, I just thought…" Carlisle trailed off feeling slightly miserable.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I probably won't join your coven, hang on Emmett before you jump to conclusions," Hadrian said slapping a hand over Emmett's mouth, "I probably wouldn't join seeing as I'm used to being my own person and following my own rules and commands, but that doesn't mean that I won't stay here for Emmett, since he is part of your coven. I'm sorry but I have had enough meddling do gooders. They ruined my life trying to make decisions for me. So I'll stay and help protect, but I won't follow under anyone's orders. I have worked too hard for my freedom and I'm not about to give it away. Please don't make Emmett choose between us. I would support whatever he chooses, but I would rather not have him need to make a choice." Hadrian stated sitting up and staring at Carlisle.

Carlisle was once again speechless. He didn't know how to reply to that. How could you answer that? He didn't want to isolate Emmett away from their family or worse drive him away. He could see that Hadrian and Emmett needed each other, but he had never been faced with this situation before, what should he do?

"Look Carlisle, all I ask is that you let Emmett and I become mates peacefully, and don't try to rule my life. I can be a very agreeable person if you just approach me like an equal. I generally try to inform people of my decisions when it concerns them and since it concerns Emmett the most, I talked to Emmett first."

"That seems reasonable Hadrian. I apologize for jumping to conclusions," Carlisle replied still slightly tense.

"I understand your concern for your coven, but attacking and demanding anything from me isn't the best solution," Hadrian answered.

There was silence before Carlisle asked tightly, "So when will you be telling him? Just so we know."

"Most likely tomorrow, since he has the day off," Hadrian shrugging and casting a tempus charm, "looks like we have an hour before we need to start practicing again love."

Emmett had been mostly quiet during this whole conversation and had been thinking about all that Rian had said about not joining, but still being here for him, and it got Emmett's mind thinking about all of the little things Hadrian had told him, about travelling and being independent and learning new things without ever being found out. Would it be possible for Hadrian to stay here? Could Emmett go travelling and leave his coven behind for a few months or years?

Hadrian noticed that Emmett seemed quite lost in his thoughts, and he felt safe in asking Carlisle a question. Hadrian had been feeling slightly guilty about the way he pretty much told Carlisle what was going to happen, but damnit Carlisle had made him angry, however he was still a respectable person and had let him stay in his home.

"Look Carlisle, I'm sorry about earlier. It just puts me on edge when people demandingly question me. While Emmett is still spacing out, I want to ask you for your permission to mate with Emmett," Hadrian asked looking at Carlisle in the eye unwavering.

_Just how many times is Hadrian going to dumbfound me tonight? _Carlisle thought, the fight draining out of him.

"You have my blessing Hadrian, just treat him right," Carlisle answered hoping that things would get better between the two of them, "So would you mind if I watched your practices? And maybe join in?"

"We'll have to have a mock fight first, but I don't see why not," Hadrian answered, shrugging his shoulders, "We're starting at midnight."

"Well I'll see you then," Carlisle replied, backing out of the door way and shutting it.

Hadrian sighed thinking _what is up with Cullen Coven? Why do they all want to talk with me? I just want to be with my mate._ Speaking of mate, Hadrian turned around to face Emmett who was sitting lost in thought. Smiling Hadrian placed a small kiss on Emmett's mouth bringing him back to focus. He saw something flicker in Emmett's eyes before Emmett smiled.

"I'll follow you where you will go Rian, Hadrian, Harry," Emmett said with such conviction and love that Hadrian was momentarily astonished.

Hadrian knew that if he had still be human he would have tears in as he connected his lips with his mate's happier than he has ever been.

AN – Alrightie my lovely readers, what did you think? Also if there are any pet names you want Emmett to call Hadrian let me go and I will use them! Thanks Lyall of the Rose for Sugar Lips!

Monstrous THANK YOU'S to all of totally awesome reviewers! Thank you: Lyall of the Rose, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, PurpleFoot, mizzrazz72, ABlackSuicide, Snape'sPurpleFanta, namikaze natsumi-hime, jgood27, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Mrmikezabini227, Fantasyfreak101, WyrdSmith, Katsy17, RogueNya, 917brat, Elfin69, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, Haunt of twilight, leobutler, and AliceCullenGeek

Thank you to Beeming for helping with this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Alice, Bella and Esme were sitting out in the moonlight watching Jasper, Edward and Carlisle _try_ to land a decent hit on Emmett and Hadrian, the key word was try. For the past hour or so it has been three and against two with the two kicking their asses. It seemed for as much Emmett didn't have a 'gift' per say, he definitely had a knack for learning things quickly. Even though Emmett had been taught just the basics of aikido and karate, he had it nailed down as he sent Edward flying through the air courtesy of an arm throw. Hadrian had been right; aikido would be the perfect defense against the newborns as aikido uses your opponents' momentum against them.

By the time, Carlisle called halts, Emmett and Hadrian were in sync with each other, they may not know which moves the other was going to use but they could anticipate which direction they were going to move. With some more practice the duo would be deadlier than they were now.

As the group moved to the ladies, Emmett sat first while Hadrian sat behind him, wrapping his arms around Emmett's chest pulling him back to his own. Looking around Hadrian noticed that the other three males were looking exhausted and beat-up, even the carefully kept Carlisle was looking worn out and disheveled, but they were also loving it as their mates were cooing at them and lavishing them with ego-building words. Poor Eddy-boy though, he took the roughest beating. He may not have attack at full strength but he was also learning as he had developed some cat-like reflexes from being thrown so much. Hadrian could admit that Edward was growing on him. He may have made mistakes, but he did it because he truly loved his sister. He just wished he had been a part of Bella's and Edward's lives sooner to have adverted hardships that they continually heaped upon themselves. He watched as Bella stroked Edward's messy hair, her eyes began to droop.

Grinning slyly, Hadrian teased, "Bella-Ella perhaps you and lover-boy should go rest. He might need a little BTLC."

Bella was confused as she asked, "BTLC?"

"Bella's Tender Loving Care, sis. Go on, go take care of your man. He needs it," Hadrian said making a shooing motion causing Emmett to snort in laughter at Edwards disgruntled but please look.

Hadrian smiled as he watched Bella stand up and help her love stand as well, when Hadrian lowered his mental shields allowing Edward to hear Hadrian's praise, _You did great Edward. When the times comes, I will gladly call you brother._

Hadrian met Edward's gaze unwavering as Edward seemed to search for something before his body seemed to sag with relief as if he had been waiting for approval from the other vampire.

Edward smiled and pulled Bella close saying, "Hurry before your brother changes his mind and really makes us _sleep_ in different rooms."

Hadrian and Emmett both laughed as a giggling Bella and smiling Edward disappeared into the house.

The others watched in fascination as Emmett stretched out laying his head in Hadrian's lap with one hand clasped in Hadrian's hand while Hadrian's other hand lightly scratched and stroked Emmett hair, with the occasional loving gesture or touch. It was amazing to see the difference in Hadrian sitting before them and the Hadrian that appeared in their lives earlier this year.

The gentle smiles on both of Emmett's and Hadrian's face were mesmerizing. They were the picture perfect as Emmett gazed into Hadrian's eyes, love showing on their faces for all to see. The moon's glow heightened their pale skin and features perfectly. When the pair began talking, the group couldn't hear what was being said but from the way the duo was reacting it was obviously something heartfelt and private. Slowly the two mated couples left their spots, in favor leaving the two males alone.

As Emmett stared up into his mate's eyes he felt a sense of peace and contentment which was furthered by the gentle caresses to his hair. His undead heart fluttered when Hadrian placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"I think you have a gift, my love," Hadrian whispered so that only they could hear.

"Yeah, you," Emmett replied as Hadrian's eyes burn with love before he smiled and gently flicked Emmett on the nose.

"I meant at how well you picked up on the martial arts and fighting. It felt like we had been fighting partners for several weeks rather than hours."

"Oh…thanks sweetie pie," Emmett said watching Hadrian's nose scrunch at the nickname but didn't say anything.

"Hmmm, sweetie pot pie?"

Emmett received a small head shake, indicating no.

"Teddy bear?"

"I think you fit that description better, love."

"True, hmm, my dark avenging angel?" Emmett tried again. He saw his family getting up and leaving them alone in the dark.

"Why angel?" Hadrian asked as he stroked Emmett's cheek.

"Sometimes you have a look that screams sorrow as you watch people or when we watch the stars at night. Other times, when someone has angered you or when you are fighting, you have a look of cold fury. A rage hidden beneath ice. With your graceful movements and threatening voice you are like an avenging angel. But when you are happy and relaxed you have this aura about you that catches people's attention and holds them enthralled. I've noticed it and while I'm not trapped in it, it makes me thrilled that you trust me enough to be relaxed and let your guard down just a bit. But when we are fully alone and you show your vulnerable side trusting me to not betray you, it causes my love for you to grow."

"You truly love me? You really mean it?" Hadrian questioned a fearful hope in eyes.

Emmett rose to knees, kneeling between Hadrian's spread legs as he took Hadrian's face in his hands, saying, "I do. I love you so much. How could you doubt it?"

Emmett leaned forward connecting their lips. Emmett gasped a little when Hadrian's hand fisted his hair bring him closer, escalating the kiss from one of declaration and confirmation to that of need and desperation. For the first time, Emmett truly understood just how much Hadrian needed him. He could taste the fear of abandonment and loneliness as well love and need. He finally understood that Hadrian didn't just want him safe and happy. Hadrian needed him safe and happy. Without Emmett or if Emmett rejected him now, Hadrian would cease to be. He may have endured these long tortuous years of solitude, but now that Hadrian had found him and happiness, Emmett knew that his mate would crumble to never be fixed.

When Hadrian broke the kiss, Emmett saw wildness of need shining through as well as the question being asked of can they be joined? Can they finally be together in all ways? Can they be one? Emmett swallowed nervously but nodded his ascent. He felt the tension and fear flow out of Hadrian replaced by a shining brilliance of happiness and love as Hadrian reclaimed Emmett's lips with passionate fervor leaving Emmett relaxed and compliant as Hadrian apparated them to Emmett's bedroom.

Briefly breaking their kiss, Hadrian transfigured the couch into a bed as he pressed Emmett into the sheets and crawling between his legs to continue the kiss they were sharing. As the fiery passion was stroked, Emmett hurriedly tore Hadrian's shirt off so he could feel Hadrian's skin beneath his fingertips. He delighted in the way Hadrian shuddered when Emmett brushed over Hadrian's sides.

Tearing his lips away from Emmett, Hadrian sucked and nipped his way down Emmett's jaw and neck only to be stopped by clothes. Growling, Hadrian banished the rest of their clothes as he continued to devour the revealed pale flesh. With need directing their movements, Hadrian and Emmett claimed each other as mates in a frenzied coupling. After the need to be united and join subsided they spent rest of the early morning in exploration and slowly loving each other with whispered words of love and passion.

When the sun rose to greet the world, the newly mated couple was cuddling, tangled in blankets and limbs relaxing in each other's presence. Emmett had his head lying on his mate's chest while his legs were entwined with Hadrian's. His mate's hand was once more combing through his hair while Hadrian's free hand was in Emmett's grasp being studied and observed. Neither wanted to break the peace and contentment.

Hadrian's sigh broke the bliss, as he tugged Emmett up for a kiss.

Smiling, Emmett asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I need to go talk to Charlie today since he has the full day off," Hadrian answered caressing Emmett's cheek.

"From what I know of the guy, he seems like he will take it pretty well," Emmett stated resting his chin on his arm that was propping him up.

"Yeah, it's just a conversation I don't want to have. My turning wasn't particularly pleasant and Hermione was the only one that stayed in contact with me till she died."

"Would it help to talk about it first?" Emmett asked concerned for his mate as he watched the joy-filled eyes slowly turn somber with each passing thought, he knew about Hermione as she had one of the topics they had discussed out on the rooftops at the Swan's home.

"I'm not going to go into full details. Just vampire basics and our current situation. I'm not even sure if I'll tell him about being a wizard yet. I don't want to overload him," Hadrian explained as he ran a hand down Emmett's back delighting in the feel of the skin.

"You'll do fine honey bunny," Emmett teased wishing for the somberness to disappear.

"What happened to Dark Angel?" Hadrian asked staring straight into his mate's eyes slightly lustful.

"I'll only call you that at certain times. I need another name pet name for you," Emmett replied stretching to place a soft kiss on Hadrian's neck.

"Well then I shall not deter you on your quest," Hadrian acquiesced closing his eyes.

"Pumpkin?"

"No…"

"Prince?"

Emmett received a shudder for that one.

"Cuddlekins?"

"Where the hell did you come up with that one?"

"Because you're so cuddly?"

"That's a private only."

"As you wish Buttercup."

"Emmett!"

"Build me up Buttercup baby," Emmett sang teasingly shifting his hips.

Hadrian just groaned or was it moaned?

At the Swan Household later that morning…

Since it was a Saturday morning, Charlie had no clue what to do. It had been a while since he had a day off let alone a Saturday. He supposed he could go fishing with his buddies down on the Reservation, but that required movement and since he has sat down in his chair with his coffee, Charlie had no motivation to move. So he didn't. He sat listening to the silent house in perfect tranquility, until his son walked in that is.

"Adrian? What are you doing here? Where's Bella?" Charlie rapidly asked concerned for his children. He could have sworn that they wouldn't have shown up till later day or tonight.

"Bella's with the Cullens going over last minute details and I'm here to talk to you about something," Hadrian replied steadily not showing the nerves he was experiencing.

"Ok," Charlie said seriously sitting up and placing his coffee cup on the side table.

"What is it about? You're not pregnant are you?" Charlie joked.

"I'm not one for finesse, so I'm going to bluntly say it. I'm a vampire," Hadrian said with as much seriousness as he possibly could.

"You're a vampire?" Charlie questioned dumbly. Suddenly his joke wasn't as funny and forgotten.

"Yes. But I don't feed on humans. Animals only. I can be in the sun. And no stakes do not kill me," Hadrian slightly joked but still serious.

"Does Bella know?"

"Yes, she has known for a while, before I even came into the picture."

"So you were just using me?" Charlie asked hurt and rage were warring in his voice as he jumped to conclusions.

"Never! Charlie please understand! You really were like my father. I've never had a father. Mine died when I was one and the person that could have been a father was murdered before my eyes. The time I have spent with you, learning about sports and hunting has been a dream come true. Please believe me," Hadrian begged nearly on his knees, his honesty shining through for all to see.

"Why…why would pretend to be a son to me? I can only guess that you are older than what you appear. So why? Why lower yourself?" Charlie asked confused and hopeful. He saw the honesty burning in Hadrian's eyes and didn't doubt it but why had he been chosen? Why not Carlisle? Or someone else?

"I don't know exactly, but there is something about you that draws me to you in a familial sense. When you give me a hug, I can imagine it was my father's hug. It felt like I had found something that I had been missing. The one other person who I would have looked up to as a father figure, his hugs were more brotherly. But yours give a sense of comfort. A sense of home," Hadrian explained shrugging, straightening.

Charlie was silent for a moment as he thought about Hadrian's answer reminding him that he too had felt a connection to Hadrian. He sat there watching Hadrian twitch and fumble with hands nervously. Charlie could see a glimpse of fear when he would glance up to see if Charlie was still there. As he calmed down, Charlie could see that it was still the boy/man/vampire he had adopted as his own.

"Adrian, why are you telling me this now?" Charlie asked hoping that his son would understand his meaning behind using the name.

Hadrian's head snapped up and stared at Charlie willing his lips to work. The person he had accepted as a father wasn't rejecting him! Hadrian's mind was yelling and jumping glee as his mouth started to explain the situation.

"So you're telling me that Bella found out that Edward is a vampire and the rest of the Cullens are as well, and that in order to save Bella from a rogue group of vampire, the male Cullens killed the leader and now the leader's mate, Victoria, is coming back for revenge?"

"Basically," Hadrian agreed still slightly on edge.

"And how do you fit in?" Charlie questioned, his mind ablaze with questions, but years of working as a Sheriff has taught him a thing or two.

"Well, you see Edward was about to do something stupid and I saved him bringing him home to his family. That's when I met Emmett who is my mate."

"Mate?" Charlie echoed.

"Yeah, my reason for this dull life. My happiness. Just like Bella is Edward's."

"If Emmett is your mate, than why stay with me, us?" Charlie questioned bewildered.

Grinning ruefully, Hadrian scratched the side of his nose as he answered, "We…uhh…had a disagreement about instincts and he sorta didn't want me near him for a while…and Bella was the only person besides the Cullens that I knew and she reminded me of a very dear friend when I was first turned."

"So why have him meet me?" Charlie asked still not catching on, that Hadrian saw him as his father, just like Charlie saw him as his son.

"Well, I got to know you and I like I said you are my father. I wanted to know what it was like to have a father in all experiences not just one. Since you are important to me and Emmett is important to me, I wanted you two to get along," Hadrian explained sheepishly, like his actions were fool-hardy now that the truth had come alight.

Charlie was shocked at just how much he really meant to Hadrian. He knew now that there was no way come heaven or hell that he would give up this father/son bond with Hadrian.

"Adrian, you are my son. Nothing will change that. Now I know there is more to this than you're telling me. What else is going on?"

"Nothing much, besides that Bella will eventually be turned into a vampire and I may have angered the Ruling Vampire called the Volturi. But you don't have to worry," Hadrian rushed to reassure his father, and boy did that feel awesome thinking of Charlie as his father, "since they are trying to get on my good side. And there are still more things I need/should tell you, but I don't want to overload you and some I'm not ready to talk about even after all this time," Hadrian explained looking Charlie in the eye, a hint of worry peeking through.

Charlie nodded his acceptance, the fact that Hadrian had even told him about being a vampire was impressive, and so he could respect his son's privacy.

"So now that I know about vampires, what's the game plan?" Charlie asked after a moment of silence.

"For now? Awareness and safety."

AN – My goodness that was a hard chapter to write. I think I have restarted this chapter so many times, that I can't even remember what the first one looked like lol. I hope you all enjoyed it! And that is was worth all the frustration.

HUGE THANK YOU's to all who have reviewed! Thank you: My Solitude, Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child, cullengal101, CreationsofDevotion, hulagal13, Michally, Allround yaoi fangirl, Hp-slash-crazy, storyprincess92, Make war not love. war is fun, Safuuru, 917brat, supergirl3684, curve-goddess, rosharon14, Elfin69, Paddy Gurl, Seablue eyes 9311, jgood27, Lyall of the Rose, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Haunt of twilight, Fantasyfreak101, namikaze natsumi-hime, Rainbow2007, little-bast, Tango Dancer, KuKu for CoCo Puffs, WyrdSmith, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, leobutler, RogueNya, The Dark Lady Voldemort666, and Mrmikezabini227


End file.
